MLP : The Sith Lunar war
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Set after the events of MLP : The new Lunar Republic , the now thriving nation lead by Queen Luna , Princess Nightmare Moon and Princess Starchaser are soon pulled into yet another war , this time in a galaxy far far away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Old Friends Return

 _Hey I'm Adam , a human being from a planet called Earth . I have reddish orange hair , brown eyes and i'm … chubby . Anyway I lead the NLR Navy . I was brought here via letter thanks to Luna our leader , no she's not a tyrant like Celesita was ._

 _But that doesn't mean she doesn't bring justice to those who deserve it and punish the wicked . You see we won our freedom through a war , one that was bound to happen and believe me when I say this . It had Celestia wasn't going to just give us our freedom nor independence easily . So now we get dragged into yet another war that only I have knowledge about I sure hope we can survive in a Galaxy Far Far Away from home ._

 _ **Location : New Equiss , New Ponyville**_

I was sound asleep , when I heard the clip clop of small hooves headed up to my bedroom door . I then heard knocking , thankfully though I only keep my door closed at night . "Hey it's time to get up" said the voice . _Scoots what's with you and waking me up THIS early_ I thought . I turned over to the other side , thus ignoring her calls to get me out of bed .

"Alright , I tried" said Scootaloo . She walked out of my room and closed my door , only seconds later in came a blur light blue and rainbows .

Yea , Captain Rainbow Dash of the shadowbolts fastest mare in all New Equestria and has an ego the size of a mountain . She plucked one of her feathers from her wing and used said feather to tickle me out of bed , this works with me grabbing her and throwing her into a headlock and finally getting the much desired sleep I get ,cause frankly though I don't want to getup at all .

"Adam let me go" protested Rainbow . Finally I wake up and saw that I had her in a headlock ,after finally opening one eye I saw rainbow snickering at my unkempt hair .

"yea laugh it up Rainbow" I grumbled . "Oh lighten up , I do have something to say" .

"Oh and what would that be ?" I asked . "That you among all the top military officials have been called to New Canterlot for some kind of meeting I think" said Rainbow . "Alright , thanks although now that your here I have been meaning to ask" I said getting her attention .

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Rainbow curiously . "have you once considered having foals?" I asked . This made her turn bright red , almost red as a tomato , that and she hid herself beneath the covers in attempt to hide her blushing . I decided to let her have her little moment , before getting out of bed .

Since I think today's a Monday , may as well shower and get dressed and see what in the world all this fuss is about . I grabbed my New Lunar Republic navy Uniform and stepped into the shower , allowing well after removing my undies and sweatpants and socks that is . Allowing the water to run over me .

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Rainbow Blitz , Scootaloo and Scootaroll along with Firefly and Spectrum Streak were all waiting to see there adopted human son off along with there other children .

Finally emerged a fully clothed and rather 'dashing' looking Adam as he was finished adjusting his uniform . "Good by sweetie , hopefully the meeting doesn't take too long" said Firefly . "Yea same here , whatever it maybe I hope I can get back here in time to enjoy your famous pancakes" I said .

"Yes , I look forward to making them" . With that myself , Rainbow Dash and Blitz along with the two youngest waited for the chariot to arrive . Sure enough we both saw the chariot land on the ground and out stepped Commander Fossil Hunter and Captain Magnus Ventus .

"Well good morning to all of you , if you'll all please climb aboard we can get to the castle " said Commander Fossil Hunter . Not wasting anytime we all climbed aboard I was never really one for heights. Once we were aboard , the pegasi flapped there wings and the chariot took off in the direction of New Canterlot .

"Now I'm sure most of you are aware that her Lunar Majesty as called a meeting of the utmost importance" said Fossil hunter . "Yea that's what I heard I have yet to hear what this meeting is all about" . Commander Fossil hunter glared at me and I glared right back at him . "Alright you two that's enough , I don't need a fight breaking out" said Captain Magnus Ventus .

"Sorry sir" said Fossil hunter . "Like wise" I said . "Much better , now I'm not sure as to why either . But from what Princess Nightmare Moon has told me though this meeting bringing back old friends from there days in the old Lunar Republic which is why she called the meeting" said Ventus . _Well that would make sense_ I thought . "On the agenda today is just routine patrols both on the ground , in the air , on the ocean , and in space" added Fossil Hunter .

"Okay , I'm mostly going to be handling the patrols in space" I said . "I know that , which is why once we reach the castle though I'm quite sure Luna will divulge the details of the meeting to us" said Fossil hunter . "Makes sense to me" I said . Finally after hours of flying New Canterlot came into view .

The chariot touched on the ground , we all got out and headed into the castle and was met with Luna , Nightmare Moon and Starchaser . "Luna , how have you been it must have been a long time since we last spoke" I said hugging the stuffing out of her .

"It has been a long time since we last we spoke ,but i'm glad that your in good health" said Luna with a smile . "When am I not" I shot back with a knowing smile of my own . We all followed Luna and her two sisters towards the war room where we all picked out chairs to take a seat in .

"Now as you are all aware , mostly Adam and the military officials that came to visit me and hear the tale of how the lunar Republic there are some old friends that I would like to bring back" said Luna . "Okay , and your looking at me to lead this voyage" I said .

"That's correct , I know the locations of where they are and how to get to them" . "Fair enough". "Something that also you should be aware of is that first off our satellites have taken photos and first off the radiation seems low enough for us to enter and not be cooked from the inside out" said Nightmare .

I looked at the photos and sure enough I was right , the radiation levels were in the safe zone for atmospheric landing . "Alright , now then we should take my fleet for security reasons" I said .

"I was thinking the exact samething , by doing that we minimize our risk of coming under attack from any unknown ships" said Starchaser . "Good ,the more ships we have the more of a chance we have of surviving this mission" I said .

"The location of said mission is Old Equiss where the first and second Lunar Rebellion took place" said Luna . Sure enough I saw Applejack walking in here with a clueless look on her face , I didn't notice it but i'm sure she wanted to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut .

"Now that Applejack is here , I believe that we should also take down a transport pelican to get us to these locations" said Luna .

"Good idea , should we bring along any ground security?" I asked . "yes" . That and Luna noticed Applejack starting to dose off , thankfully she got some coffee in her and that woke her up . "Huh wha , what happened?" asked Applejack tiredly .

"You nearly dosed off during the meeting , thankfully some coffee was able to wake you up" I said . "Well thanks , ah don't know what in the hay made me so tired" said Applejack . She took a sip of her coffee , and already the caffeine was working it's magic .

"Now then , transports are being prepped to take the various captains to there ships , our transport is going to be a cargo pelican that I had personally converted myself and should hold out" said Luna .

"That's right , I will be going on this mission as will Starchaser" added Nightmare . "Since there's no trees or such cover we will go during the night and head towards the bunker to see who we can awake up or not and from there" . "Alright , when do we leave?" I asked .

"Very soon" said Luna . As we went over the various details it was time for us to leave . We got to the cargo pelican and sure enough , just as Luna said everything was there . We quickly climbed aboard , strapped ourselves in and waited for the door to close . Once we were all strapped in we heard a voice over the intercom system .

"Alright everypony , make sure that your all strapped in and knowing you captain you would head up towards the cockpit since it's a better view" said Dusk Shine . With that I made my way into the cockpit and took my seat in the co-pilots seat cause something told me that I should . We lifted off the ground and rose in a diagonal angle and were in outerspace something I wanted to see again .

We quickly set ourselves a new heading and flew towards the main ship , after docking inside the main landing bay I saw that some of the ponies here were mostly hanging around , not that I minded in the slightest .

I was able to make my way towards the bridge , and sure enough though I took my spot while the rest were shown to there quarters for the duration of this mission . "Status report" I said . "Everything is functioning normally sir , any and all weapons , shields and our cloaking device worked all systems are functioning within normal levels" said Silver Stream .

"Good , and status on the fleet?" I asked . "Fleet wide status is good captain , we are ready to depart" . "Helm take us out , ¼ burn" I said. With that the entire ship's engines were already firing on ¼ burn and slowly bur surely we had cleared dry dock . "we had cleared dry dock and are free to maneuver". "Alright lets link up with the fleet , lay in a course" I ordered .

We quickly caught up with the fleet that was waiting on us and were soon at the forefront of it all . "Helm lay in a course for old Equiss" . With a few buttons pressed everything was set to go. "Course laid in" . "Punch it" I ordered .

With that we jumped into slipspace, with all of that going on I headed off towards my ready room to chill for a while , maybe pick up a book or something of that nature .

While reading I thought back to a time when things were simple when I didn't have to worry all that much . Finally I got word that we had reached the planet old Equiss . Setting the book down on my desk I got up to leave , and headed towards the bridge . "Alright what do we have?" I asked taking a seat in the command chair .

"Well according to our sensors we are picking up a lot of settlements one settlement is in the ruins of Old Canterlot , another is where the crystal Empire was and the last one is where Ponyville stood" reported Lyra .

"Okay , lets take a team down there" I said . I headed back to my ready room to armor up , there was no way that I was going to go down to the planet without armor or something to protect me let alone any kind of weapon .

Finally I was ready , I walked towards the turbo lift and soon reached the hanger where I saw Luna , Nightmare Moon , Starchaser , Rainbow , and Applejack .

"Alright , here's the thing we head down there and locate the survivors of the old Lunar Republic , get them back to the ship for treatment and hopefully this time around we get back to the planet for our patrol" I said . "Are there any questions?" not a single pony spoke all was silent in the main hanger . "Good , get aboard it's time we bring these ponies out of stasis" I said .

With that we all took our seats strapped in , only I headed towards the cockpit and strapped in cause I'm pretty good when it comes to being a co-pilot on cargo pelicans .

Once the pelican door was secured , Dusk shine powered up the main systems and flew out of the hanger , we were followed by two other pelicans with two whole teams plus a warthog . Hours later , we landed at the town that was once Dodge Junction .

Breathing a sigh of relief that it was safe to take off our helmets we proceeded towards the what would have been the forest covering the entrance towards the underground old lunar outpost .

Luna opened the door and we all walked towards a rope elevator , that lowered us underground , and the sight of it all was to me breathtaking . "Now where's the room for these survivors?" I asked . "Should be right through here" said Luna . Opening the door , we found two dead guards along with a bunch of cryopods . I spotted some kind of control panel and quickly figured out the controls on how to operate it . According to the display lay out , it showed several life signs .

 _ **Life Signs :**_

 _ **Prince Silver Moon-Alive**_

 _ **Vegain Storm – Alive**_

 _ **Captain Stardust – Alive**_

 _ **Captain Star Stream – Alive**_

 _ **Night Star - Alive**_

 _ **Aquaflor - Alive**_

 _ **Coldheart - Alive**_

 _ **Starway Mirage - Alive**_

 _ **Cogs - Alive**_

 _ **Night Arrow – Alive**_

 _ **Ulfric Greymane - Alive**_

 _ **BlueBerry Blitz – Alive**_

 _ **Cobalt Eclipse – Alive**_

 _ **Iron Wing – Alive**_

 _ **Dark Roseo – Alive**_

 _ **Krash Storm – Alive**_

 _ **Star Dusk – Alive**_

 _ **Storm Chaser – Alive**_

 _ **Violet Crystal – Alive**_

 _ **War Drum – Alive**_

 _ **Dizzy Drops – Alive**_

 _ **Night Wish – Alive**_

 _ **Nebula Star – Alive**_

 _ **Peppermint Mocha – Alive**_

 _ **Alpha Wing – Alive**_

 _ **Hurricane – Alive**_

 _ **Melody Sketch – Alive**_

 _ **Vanilla Swirl – Alive**_

 _ **Rosy Mystique – Alive**_

 _ **Honolulu Sunset – Dead**_

 _ **Nebula Star – Dead**_

 _ **Transfern – Dead**_

 _ **Lancer – Dead**_

 _ **Strawberry – Dead**_

I tried looking for cause of death for the Nightmare Paladins but no such luck . It said 'Cause of Death unknown' . Somehow there was a crack in the glass and radiation was killing only the pilots of the original Nightmare Paladins .

"Princess Nightmare , you might wanna have a look at this" I called . Quickly she got to my location and turns out , she knew that we could revive most of the pilots and get them medical treatment .

Quickly entering the code to wake them up , already things were going our way , until I was informed that a squad of troops were headed our way . Grabbing my assault rifle , I made my way towards the surface and what I was met with was ponies wearing purple armor and …. Twilight ? Quite a surprise seeing her still alive .

"Adam , what brings you to old Equiss?" asked Twilight . "Lets just say we are here to get survivors from this underground old lunar outpost" I said . "I see , surprisingly I wansn't even aware of what was going on . I didn't know that there were lunar survivors here" said Twilight .

"Well there are , from 4,000 years ago long before the events of the second lunar rebellion" I said . "well anyway get your survivors and just go it's not that we don't want you all here , it just brings up bad memories" said Twilight . "Of course we will be on our way" I said .

With that Twilight and small battalion of troops left but little did I know , that she was planning something I just wasn't sure.

Ignoring that nagging feeling in the back of my neck . I headed back down the back way into the outpost and sure enough , there were some left over tanks and a few fighters that landed or were toppled over by the nuclear blast . I walked through the back door leading to the cryopod room .

"I was just informed by one Twilight Sparkle to just get the survivors and go turns out we are not welcome here much" I reported . "Very well then , Sargent get these ponies to a pelican and have them brought to medical ship on the double" ordered Luna .

Within minutes , they were gone leaving only myself Luna , Nightmare and Starchaser to deal with the dead bodies of the Original Nightmare Paladins. "What do we do with them?" I asked .

"The best thing we can do is send them off the correct way , already several medical pelicans are being called down to retrieve the dead bodies and offer them a funeral once cause of death has been figured out" said Luna . "Alright , we should get moving though" I said .

Once all the survivors were gone including the dead bodies we quickly made our exit and had cargo pelicans retrieve the fighters and tanks so far though , we should be able to restore them for display back home once a museum is built .

Eventually we boarded the same pelican and headed to Moon Town , Luna said there were some survivors mostly from the old lunar guard . And from what I can understand of it all turns out that there might be more cryopods in Lunar Star City .

"With the radiation at a safe level , we can operate with out having to put on our helmets and turns out that the planets atmosphere still has some kind of oxygen some kind of atmosphere even with the low levels of radiation" I said . "yea , and there still pretty low , but according to our sensors there is a radiation storm headed this way" said Dusk Shine .

"Right lets just get the survivors and get out of here" I said . Nodding in agreement , the flight wasn't too long and we soon saw the ruins of what I think is Lunar Star City . We soon landed in the centeral court yard , and it seems as if mother nature took over the last 5,000 years .

"Okay everyone spread out , we need to find survivors I'll check over by that apple farm" I announced . With that I took off in the direction , seems Applejack had the right idea and decided to tag along I didn't mind a bit . We soon got to the farm and it looked in worst shape than that barn .

"Land sakes , is this what happened?" asked a shocked Applejack . "I would guess so" I said in mild shock . We entered the farm and already I noticed irradiated apples , and dead trees . The trees themselves had no leaves on them and the soil wasn't faring any better . Finally we got to the cellar , it took a bit of muscle but we got it open finding three cryopods .

"Seville to Luna do you read me?" . "I read you loud and clear , did you find something?" . "yes , three cryopods all of them apple related" . "Very well , I'm on my way with a medical transport inbound remain where the both of you are , Luna out" .

I turned to Applejack and explained the situation at least at the current moment . "Alright , but lets see who we have that are related to the apples" I said . With that we walked up to the first one , sure enough this ponies name was Apple Cobbler , followed by Apple Fire , Apple Crumble , and Big Apple Twist .

"These ponies must have had cryopods in there cellar before and during the attack on Lunar Star City" I said surveying the room . "yea , no kidding and the soil is far too damaged to grow anything" said Applejack .

"yea and that's mostly due to the nuclear fallout that happened all over the world" I added . Which meant that afterwards we still needed to get to the castle .

Quickly we saw the medical team get each pony out , and onto stretchers I quickly made my way up the stairs after they were gone . We linked up with Luna and walked towards the castle , the walk wasn't long though but it did take a while .

Finally we were able to get inside the special room that Luna had dug out 5,000 years ago to store the various ponies most of them guards .

"Alright everypony start awakening the guards , I think I can deal with these" I pointed towards the other cryopods . "Those would be the griffin crew that the L.S.S. Stalker" said Luna . "I think you should deal with them" I said . "Right" .

Luna opened the 12 cryopods and not a single griffin lashed out but were unconscious . Eventually another transport came to pick them up and were gone same with the guards , thankfully though we quickly got out of here as quickly as we came here . Quickly we jumped into slipspace , on ourway back towards New Equiss .

It would take awhile for us to get back but well worth it . According to each ponies they had an excellent track in there branch of the military , we were able to find a dead body by the name of Shadow Night , Luna had an idea using a revival spell a dark sphere enveloped the dead body and began to shape him back into the pony that he once was .

Finally the black sphere was gone ,and stood before Princess Luna was none other than captain Night Shadow . "Ugh , what in the world happened to me?"he asked . "You've been dead for 5,000 years I brought you back because you maybe to help out" said Luna . "Luna is it really you?" . "Indeed it is , I am still the same Luna that you knew 5,000 years ago Shadow Night" .

Dead for 5,000 years ? , what in the world did I miss out on?" asked Shadow Night . "You missed on the rest of the war which in the old Lunar Republic's defeat , AND the Second Lunar Rebellion lead by me" I said . "so what year is this?" asked Shadow Night confused . "The date is November 24th , 50006ASF which means 'After Solar Flare'" I said .

"Ah that makes sense , still though did everyone make it?" asked Night shadow . "No , the pilots of the original Nightmare Paladins didn't make it" I said . "that's bad , still though everypony else is okay?" asked Night Shadow . "yes , yes they are there currently on the medical ship Lunar Healer" I said .

"Makes sense , but now that I think of it just what is going to happen with most of us?" . "Some of you will be re entering the New Lunar Republic , others I'm unsure of" I said . "and what of the shadowbolts did any of them make it?" .

"Yes , most of them did they too were sealed in special shadowbolt cryopods , that's why we brought along the current captain of the shadowbolts Rainbow Dash" . "Good , at least we now have a chance to survive and thrive" Said Night Shadow .

We had finally arrived back and most of the fleet remained right where they were while the medical ship docked to a station and began to unload it's patients .

Though for me I decided to remain on board the eclipse and over see everything. Making sure that this operation went as smoothly as it did . Night Shadow decided to remain on board as well .

Couldn't really blame him , though finally we got a transmission saying that the patients were offloaded to station Zeta . "Rodger that , glad we could help" I said . The transmission cut , and I got another one in my ready room .

This time it was from Luna who called a private meeting with the top military officials . Now I knew something was up, whatever it was I had to find out and fast. I was quickly transported to the planet it's self and was rushed off to New Canterlot , via train .

I wasn't the only one though , Rainbow Dash , Applejack and this was surprising Stardust along with Night Star and Star Stream . Ignoring that fact , we quickly were escorted towards the castle and into the wardroom .

We each took a seat as Luna had a grim looking expression , which meant one thing …. war . "I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice" said Luna . "Yea we came as soon as you called , so who's declared war on us?" I asked . "The Sith Empire" said Luna .

"Okay , I know a bit about them . Information is sketchy but I know that most of them use blasters ,much like the stormtroopers of the solar empire did , now they also have viberoblades but there's something else they also have lightsabers , there lead by Darth Malak , and his right hand man an admiral Saul Karath beyond that I don't know much else" I said .

"However though , one of our scout ships picked up a wormhole forming in Sector 1A I plan to check it out" .

"That's right , where ever this wormhole leads too be very careful , but at the sametime be very very vigilant" said Luna . "Which is why Princess Nightmare Moon is coming with you" said another voice . "Princess Starchaser , do you plan to come along?" asked Luna curiously .

"I do , are you coming?" asked Starchaser . Luna shook her head no , and went on to explain that she's needed here to help her old friends get settled in .

"Alright , so who's all coming with me on this venture?" I asked . I already knew Rainbow was coming with her shadowbolts , along with Captain Star Stream and Stardust since she's going to be working with Captain Applejack for ground tactics .

"Alright, I am going to need fighter squadrons for the fleet , cause we are going into space to fight the Sith Empire , so be prepared to trade in your jet fighter for a short sword fighter" I said .

"Another thing , is that the both of you Star Stream and Stardust , your going to be wearing power armor or what we all call 'Spartan' armor and the greatest of firearms that we can offer" .

"Sounds good , can't wait to see what these things do"said Stardust . With that the meeting was concluded , I was still in my armor with my assault rifle strapped to my back . I knew that this was going to be it out of the frying pan and into the fire .

Star Dust was escorted to the armory to pick out her Spartan armor , she chose the latest and greatest while Star stream was getting fitted for her flight suit . "Luna you sure that Star Stream and Rainbow Dash can work together ?" I asked . "I don't know , I just do not know" said Luna simply . Eventually she had her shadowbolts lined with her , alongside Rainbow's .

"Alright Shadowbolts listen up Rainbow's shadowbolts report to me Star Stream you and your shadowbolts also report to me" I said . Eventually everything was settled and we all reported to our shuttles .

Captain Stardust and Captain Applejack both walked to there shuttles , I could tell that old would clash with new . Then again they would be forced to work together if the situation forced ,them like say a war or something of that nature.

We arrived at the eclipse , our shuttles landed in hanger one . Getting out we headed towards the door that would take me into a hallway , that lead me straight down to an elevator . Getting inside , I knew that this was one of my regular patrols that I had to get done . "Report" I said taking my seat .

"All systems are nominal captain" reported my first officer . "Good , fleet wide report , any ships having trouble?" I asked . "Not a one captain , everything is running like clockwork" reported Bon Bon . "That's good , I'd prefer it be kept that way" .

"Helm lay in a course for Sector 1A , relay that to the fleet" I said . Nodding Bon Bon got right on it , seconds later the fleet captains reported that everything was set to go .

"Course laid in captain" reported one of our new helmsponies . "Good , punch it" . Nodding we all jumped to slip space in a bright blue flash .

 _ **Hours later**_

We soon reappeared in Sector 1A several scout ships were launched to scout the area for activity. And so far things were looking good . "Captain I'm picking up some kind of wormhole in the area it seems stable" said Lyra . "Alright lets check it out" I said .

I ordered the entire fleet to move and check out this wormhole , by the time we got close enough we began to take active scans of it determining that it could be safe to travel through .

"Alright lets check it out , full burn through" I said . Just like the eclipse and the entire fleet moved through the wormhole , so far no problems . But little did I know that , whatever was on the other side had to be friendly .

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

we soon exited the other side , only to find ourselves far from our home . "Where in the world are we?" I asked confused . "I'm not sure , these stars are all wrong" pointed out Lyra . "What do you mean?" I asked .

"According to what I'm seeing on my screen , the sensors are detecting unknown star clusters and other things that it can't identify" . "Okay , lets try and find some kind of way to update our star charts and figure out where in the world we all are" I said . From the looks of things , this wasn't Kansans anymore and we were no longer in our home galaxy , we are in a galaxy far far away .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 2 The Sith Empire**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Sith Empire

 _ **Onboard the L.S.S. Eclipse**_

Once our star charts were updated , it turns out we were in the outer rim right where the planet Taris is . "Sir I'm picking up radio chatter I think you should hear" said Bon Bon .

"Put it on speakers" I said . From what I was able to gather , this one cruiser was up against an entire fleet of sith ships so the odds were against them . Turns out the name of that ship was the Endar Spire .

"should we respond?" asked Bon Bon . "I say lets we easily out number that sith battle fleet" I said . "Endar Spire , this is the L.S.S. Eclipse , we are responding to your distress call were on our way" . _Here we go_ I thought . "Lock onto the source of that transmission and lay in a course relay that to the fleet" .

Nodding Bon Bon got right to it . Finally we were on our way , who knows how long they had before we could get to them. That's when the sith fleet had ordered there fighters to attack us . "All fighter squadrons deploy" .

The first squadron that I had seen out on the scene was Nightmare squadron lead by Rainbow Blitz . Later followed by Lunar Squadron lead by Dark tide , followed up by Nights Fury lead by Midnight Blaze , along with the Black Knights lead by Captain Megan Williams who recently applied to be in the air force , the second to last squadron to launch was the Nightmare Paladins , lead by Dark Cloud and finally the shadowbolts themselves flew out at the head of the shadowbolts were captains Star Stream and Captain Rainbow Dash .

"Alright , lets show this sith empire what we can do" I said . I ordered the fleet to open fire on the nearest sith vessel .

So far the sith were completely over powered by us and our fighters , we were mostly really screwing them over with the might of our fighters , that's when Princess Nightmare Moon and Princess Starchaser came rushing to the bridge .

"What in the name of the moon is going on?" asked Nightmare . "take a look" . They were surprised , the sith empire being dominated by us. "And what's that ship?" asked Star chaser . "The Endar Spire , a republic hammerhead cruiser that has taken heavy damage and lost one of there engines" I said . "Bon Bon monitor there radio chatter I wanna hear what's going on out there" I said .

Nodding , Bon bon got the audio working for all of our fighter squadrons , turns out we were causing a lot of damage to there capital ships . But for whatever reason they had reinforcements on the way , thinking fast I ordered all fighter squadrons to return to there ships before the reinforcements arrive .

We quickly got past them easily enough and cloaked making sure that they don't detect us , so far things were working in our favor .

 _It was almost as if they wanted us to win , or they flat out tricked us_ I thought . _Either way , we won and wiped out most of there blockade and now here we are at Taris_ . Unfortunately , the Endar spire exploded but we did detect an escape pod launch towards the planet . 

"Alright , we need to take a small team down towards the planet , but land far enough away that none of the patrols don't detect us" I said .

"And just how in the hay are we going to do that?" asked Nightmare . "That's easy the only team that's going to be myself , you , Captain Applejack , Bullet striker , Starchaser , and is Fluttershy on board?" I asked . "Yes , she is in fact I insisted that she come along just for this occasion .

"Fair enough then she's coming along to" I said . "Number one you have the bridge" . With that myself , Nightmare , Starchaser who we later linked up with Applejack who was geared up and ready and finally Fluttershy who had brought a lot of medical gear , which to me I didn't mind , it may come in handy .

We got into a pelican , upon leaving I informed the group of what we were to be expecting . "Now , from what I had heard the sith have this planet on lockdown , and are walking in full armor so if they see us , it's shoot to kill after what had happened here in space" I said .

"Right , turns out that IF they see us then chances are they could come after us with weapons at the ready and we won't have a chance to return fire" said Applejack .

"Right , which is why we are also taking several pelicans worth of troops as backup , should they try anything" added Nightmare .

"Yea , we will be in the north side while our backup is in the south side , we will setup a link with them and the fleet should we need to go all out" added Starchaser .

With that we boarded the pelican , exited the hanger of the eclipse , cloaked and went in towards the planet .

 _ **Location : Taris , Uppercity North**_

There was an unused landing pad , taking the opportunity, we landed and we quickly got out of the pelican and onto the surface of taris . From what I could tell it was mid day , and everyone was going about there daily lives .

Quickly we made our way into one of the apartments and no one was around , thankfully though no one noticed . "Alright, lets start setting up our equipment" I said .

Nodding Rainbow got right to work puling out various pieces and making the connections while Applejack pulled out a ponymade laptop and booted it up , all she had to do was simply voice what she wanted and the computer would act accordingly .

Which to me was awesome , and saved a lot of time using both a keyboard and mouse to do what you want to do .

The computer booted into Windows I think it was either seven , vista or XP . Anyway she logged in and finally Rainbow was done , once she plugged in power we both had everything setup , now the hard part was setting up the connections so the sith don't detect us .

Everything was going to plan , finally we had our connections setup . "Alright , bring down the troops" ordered Applejack . Nodding Captain Stardust directed the troops to land in the same landing pad on the south .

Hours later , they had there connections setup . "Alright , perfect everything is setup to go . All we have to do now is hope that we can at least try and figure out what it is we need to do" I said . Looking out the window I spotted two , odd looking fellows , raising an eyebrow I decided to just ignore them .

 _ **Location : Uppercity South**_

 _ **Captain Stardusts POV**_

"Alright everypony , we are on a new world , and for unknown reasons we have to survive here we can't let the sith find us , cause if they do who knows what they have planned for us" I said .

"I know that the Equestria we once knew is long gone , but that doesn't mean we can't still move on were still here" . "Go ahead Sargent Fangspike" .

"Captain , how does it feel to work with Captain Applejack ?" . "Well it's interesting for one and two , she's very flexible with her battle plans , Star stream on the other hand working with Captain Dash , that's a different story all together" I pointed out . "Right , we all know she's very head strong when it comes to who's in command" pointed out Corporal Eternal Starlight .

"That's right , though we haven't seen what those new soldiers can do" added first lieutenant Diamond Heart . _Well I"m sure Captain Applejack knows what she's doing cause if not , then we are bucked six ways till sunday_ I thought with worry .

Looking around , I noticed that our hook ups were done and now setting up the various software connections . _Good , once thats done we can talk to Applejack and the fleet and see where to go from there_ I thought .

 _ **Location : Above Taris**_

 _ **Leviathan**_

A person was watching the planet below , and so far he was furious , furious that a single Jedi could slip through his fingers . "Lord Malak , we have analyzed the footage for you" said one of the officers . "Very good , perhaps this can tell us who attacked us out of nowhere" said Malak .

He looked at the footage and studied it carefully looking over the ships designs that way he can be ready for them in the near by future . _New Lunar Republic ? I'm not familiar with this faction it's obvious that there not from around here there ship designs tell me that an unknown race , there fighter squadrons all handled very differently yet all the same there fighter designs , after I"m finished with the Republic , there next !_.

"Continue your search for Bastialla , once you find her bring her before me" ordered Malak . Nodding the officer relayed the orders to everyone on the surface . Little did any of them know is that , the New lunar Republic can intercept those orders .

 _ **Location Uppercity , North**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

Already the sun was going down which turned into night , something that I would rather just not bother stay inside . "Okay , lets find out what we can and hopefully gain more information" I said . "Right , where do we start?" asked Applejack .

"I would recommend the bar and hopefully , there could be information on what's going on" said Luna . "Good idea , we should be able to find information" I said . We all agreed on what to do , with that we set off to find a local bar and chat up a few of the people and …. others there .

So far it turns out that the planet is on lock down due to the sith being there . When they heard the space battle on the news they asked us if we were the ones that are coming to save them , we were just as confused as they were . So figured , we have like a huge fleet so shouldn't be too much a problem . This time around I saw two guards walk in here , asking about us . _Oh man sounds like someone tipped them off , we may have to fight our way out of here_ I thought . "

Luna , do we fight our way out or not?" I asked in a whispered tone . "Considering our situation , it wouldn't be too bad of an idea . That and they out number us , but we did come armed but they have more people than us but so do we" whispered Luna .

"Alright I'll call them" I said . I quickly activated my radio and told them of the current situation. In minutes , in walked our backup and it was time that we show them who we are and what we can do on the ground as well in space .

"So your the ones causing trouble?" asked one of the guards . "Yea and what's it to ya , think you can walk in here with a big and bad attitude and try and screw with us? I think not , cause we are going to kick your ass" I said .

I grabbed my assault rifle and aimed it right at the soldiers head , I pulled the trigger and his brain matter splattered possibly inside his helmet . That's when one of them called for backup . We quickly kicked over a table , and used it as cover .

"So was this what you had in mind when it comes to keeping a low profile?" asked Captain Stardust. "Not what I had in mind , but at least we got the information that we need" I said . A hailstorm of blaster bolts sear past us and hit a nearby wall , I nodded towards Stardust who gave the option to return fire .

This caught them by surprise as they fell like domino's straight to the floor , so far the fire fight was going in our favor , but that's when we saw several hooded people came running in with lightsabers attached to there hips .

Not wasting any time I grabbed my energy blade and activated it , I knew how to fight someone with a lightsaber . "So your the one that started this I think you should die" said one of the dark Jedi . "Think again idiot" I shot back.

I quickly swung my blade to meet his neck only for it to collide with his blade . "While I never heard of you before , I don't think your a match for me and the power of the force" . With a raise of his hand I felt like someone pushed me backwards . I flipped backwards and landed on my feet .

"Is that the best you can do ? I've faced down more idiots than you" I said getting up . Grabbing my energy blade again , I ran towards him I quickly threw a plasma grenade as a way to distract him .

As the grenade exploded I jumped little did he know that I was not simply someone that he could push around . "you are more persistent than I was lead to believe" he said .

From what I could gather he has some kind of link to this force that allowed him to push me backwards like that , and this time I'm more than ready to take him .

"You think that you can challenge me , a being of the darkside of the force to a simple dual and expect to win ? Think again you and your friends have no hope of defeating the sith empire and I will make sure that you die in this cantina" he spat .

"That's fine with me , I'll make sure that you don't live to see the next day either" . With that both blades clashed , and this time around I was holding my own .

"Your making this look easy enough for me" I taunted . I noticed a hailstorm of bullets coming our way , quickly I broke off from his lightsaber and took cover behind a nearby table .

"Well that's one way to say hi" I said . "True , but there different from the solar empire , the way they fight , there armor and even there weapons" said Luna . "Look lets just beat these guys back out of this establishment" I said .

Nodding , Stardust ordered her troops to advance . Surprised the dark jedi used the full power of the darkside to try and push us back , I jumped in front and absorbed his attack boosting my energy shields . "Come on , push these idiots back!" I ordered .

Captain Applejack had now ordered her troops to use advanced tactics against the sith soldiers. So far we had pushed them out of the establishment , and even took out a few more thankfully though , the fight didn't spill into the streets . In the end we quickly left with out a single trace .

 _ **Location : Upper City North**_

Two people by the names of Carth Onasi and Logan Star had just witnessed the fight between the odd looking troops and the sith . "Well Carth , seems that these unknowns are drawing attention to themselves for reasons unknown" said Logan.

"I know that would give us enough time to find Bastilla and get off this planet" added Carth . "Though we may need there help later down the road , they seem to hold there own against these sith" mentioned Logan . Carth nodded in agreement of what Logan had just said but had his own thoughts .

 _ **Location : Cantina**_

From what I was able to gather , these weapons that they were carrying along with there armor had to be studied. But we also had to contact the fleet to make sure that everything is okay . "Quick lets get this stuff back to the apartments and try and figure it out" I said .

Nodding , several troops grabbed all there gear including there money and we quickly used our self cloaking devices and snuck off , Stardust's troops went south while we headed north back towards the apartments .

 _ **Upper City North Apartments**_

Once we made it inside , we quickly made our way towards the abandoned apartment and we were able to uncloak our selves and off load some of this gear .

So far it was more or less of the same gear we saw the Solar empire use . "hopefully we can get answers as to what in the world is going on besides this planetery lockdown among other things" I said .

"Yea , we are already involved with another galaxy's problems and besides we may just be involved in yet another war with a civilization that can use the force , you saw it for yourself" said Nightmare .

"yea , guy was tough but I don't think they will be messing with us for sometime to come" added Star Chaser . I quickly found out that someone was following us , grabbing my assault rifle I let them open the door and shoved it right in one of there faces .

"You got ten seconds to explain who the hell you both are and why in the world your following us!" I threatened and I wasn't joking either , I had my finger on that trigger .

"Look can we talk inside , that way the sith don't try and track us down?" asked the bald headed one . I looked to the left then the right , since it was safe …. for the most part . "Alright move your asses" .

Quickly both of them sat down , and explained who they were , the bald headed one was Logan Star , the other Carth Onasi . "So , Carth Logan just who in the hell were those soldiers in the weird armor that we were fighting?" asked Nightmare .

"Those were sith troopers the common grunt , they even have sith commandos elite soldiers that can take on the toughest of people in the republic" said Carth .

" I see , then we should be as careful as possible to at least avoid the local patrols and hopefully get off the planet" I said . "Hold on you have a way off?" asked Logan . "yea , we have a fleet that's cloaked behind a moon" I said .

"Alright , but can you help us find an important Jedi her name is Bastila" said Carth . I looked towards Starchaser to see if it was alright .

"Were in , we'll help you find your missing jedi friend" I said . Alright , I think the best way to find out where she is I think the lower city" said Logan .

"Good idea , won't be able to get much information up here though" I pointed out . "yea and who are those horses?" asked Carth . This really got Bullet Striker angry he got up right Carth's face . "Look pal , we are not horses we are ponies P-O-N-I-E-S you got that!" said Bullet Striker .

Nodding Carth didn't say much else . "Alright , now how do we get to the lower city?" I asked . "Well we could easily get uniforms and go down there as a patrol" suggested Logan .

"Lets do that" I said . As the sun went down we all decided to head out towards the shops and purchase the sith uniforms . Finally we were all dressed . "Another Patrol headed down? , I'd be careful if I was you those swoop gangs can give us a run for our credits , but if we had more patrols headed down there we could easily wipe them out" he said .

With that we stepped into the elevator and down we went into the lower city .

Once the door opened again , we quickly got out of those tight sith uniforms and back into our own armor . Once all of our weapons were equipped , I saw several aliens talking and fighting began .

Some of them looked familiar to me somehow . That's when some of them turned on us , and this time there was no cover to hide behind .

"Alright boys lets give them hell" I said . Oh did I forget to mention that our backup was on it's way , we left some spare sith armor for them . Finally they joined us and opened fire on the ones attacking us . Each and every single one of them dropped like flies .

"Captain Stardust , I don't know what I would do without you" I said . "sometimes I wonder that too captain , but now that were here , you mind filling us in?" asked Stardust .

"Yea , first off though a couple of Republic soldiers are looking for there lost jedi friend , and Carth here enlisted us to help find her" . "Fair enough , I think we can lend our firepower" said Stardust . With that we set off to find someone to talk to and hopefully get more information on Bastila's whereabouts .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 3 Finding Bastila**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Finding Bastila

 _ **Location : Taris , Lower City**_

Finally we found some kind of door , thankfully there was someone there we could talk to . But from the look on her face I don't think she would let us in that easy .

"Hold on , you can't go in there! this is the hidden beck base" she said . I was perplexed a bit , gangs . Then again that sith guard , did mention them . "Look we are here to see Gadon , it's important that we talk to him" said Logan .

"Oh sure , everyone wants to talk to Gadon about one thing or another" she said sarcastically . _Something tells me she isn't going to let us in … time to show that we mean business I thought ._

Just as I was going to push past Logan and give her a piece of my mind , I felt a hand being put on my shoulder . I turned around and saw Nightmare shaking her head no .

"Look it's really important , besides it's not like we would cause any trouble" said Logan . Sighing she said that we go in but and I quote , 'The Hidden Beks are watching you' . I had a funny feeling that I was going to be hearing that a lot . That's when I spotted another person and … the leader of the hidden becks Gavin .

Turns out the guy was blind , but after a bit of talking we exchanged our sith uniforms for information , turns out that Bastila was being held prisoner as a collectible prize in this swoop race. But in order to win we had to use a booster to win , turns out it was at the black vulgar and if we get it said part can be installed onto the bike and be used in the upcoming race .

I knew Logan was going to volunteer for this we would act as simple security . I worked out the details , and Gavin agreed to security at this race .

Something that you don't see everyday , however though , while the race was going on all we would do is just simply stand there with our weapons in hand while keeping the crowd in line along with the racers .

So we left the base , and after more and more walking , we finally arrived at yet another cantina . This time around I saw some kind bounty hunter I think , he was facing down what I believe to be rodians along with a twi'lek from where I have no clue. For me it was best if I didn't really interfere with whatever was going on .

Apparently they didn't quite get the memo and all he had to was pull out his pistol and shoot them easily , after that was done he simply walked out of the bar . We walked into the bar , and what I saw yet another situation unfolded . A female Twi'lek was talking to Rodians along with … a giant … well whatever it was .

Minutes later , we found out her name was Mission Vao , and her 'Wookie' friend was Zalbar or 'Big Z' don't ask me . That's when she spotted me and wanted to know who I was . "I haven't seen you here , you know?" she asked .

"yea , Adam Seville of the New lunar republic navy" I said . "Wow , what a mouth full I'm Mission Vao" said Mission . "Cool , listen think we can meet up later?" I asked . "Yea I'm looking forward to that" said Mission . With that the both of them left , and we quickly left ourselves .

 _ **Location : Black Vulker Base**_

Finally we made it to the black vulgar base , and now we had to fight our way to the booster module . But clear out of nowhere , Mission and Zalbar came running asking help out . " Alright , you'll need a weapon" I said .

I pulled out a pistol and handed it to her , she looked it over and quickly holstered it as it barely fit but it did at least with some adjusting . For Zalbar he stuck with his crossbow , not that I minded in the slightest bit .

"Alright , we need to get to the booster module for this swoop race now as it turns out it's heavily guarded so we need to take out every single black vulgar possible so make every single shot count" I said .

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem , after all they out number us but we have more firepower" said Carth . "Right , so lets do this" I said .

Nodding Nightmare Moon ignited her horn and grabbed her energy blade , I grabbed my assault rifle and flipped the switch to 60 instead of the normal 32 .

Starchaser grabbed her energy blade and ignited it with her magic. We all charged into the first room and opened fire , on any and all black vulgars .

That's when one of them took cover to call in for reinforcements . Thinking fast we all took cover behind some crates . _This isn't going to be easy I thought_ . several more of those Vulgars came to there aid and opened fire with there blasters .

I thought fast and chucked a grenade , they were confused and in mere seconds they were gone . "Alright , lets continue" I said . That's when I saw several more with vibro blades ready to take us on .

Putting away my assault rifle , I got out my own energy blade and ignited it . Myself , Nightmare , and Starchaser along with Stardust and her troops charged them directly in the corridor engaging them . "We can hold them off , get to that booster!" I shouted over my shoulder .

Nodding Carth , Mission , Logan and Zalbar were soon gone from eye shot . The three of us quickly began to cut our way through these morons . They began to pull back as we began to advance , towards our target objective . That's when we heard more blaster and gun shots .

"Looks like your friends are on the defensive" I said . While I couldn't understand what he said , it mattered little to me. All I cared about was just getting that booster back to the hidden becks , that's all that mattered . Acting fast , I swung my energy blade and made contact with his neck .

In one fell swoop , I took his head clean off his body . Starchaser and Nightmare Moon used there magic to blast holes in there opponents bodies .

Each one crumpled to the ground either with a severed head or a hole in it's body . We quickly made our way towards the area where Carth , Mission , Logan and Zalbar were holding there own . Thankfully though we got to them just in time and told them to get down while we opened fire pumping there bodies full of lead . Finally we got the booster part that was needed for the swoop race .

 _ **Location : Hidden Beck Base , Lower City**_

We got the part back to Gadon who was more than happy to have one of his own to install it into the bike , as I figured it was unstable and would cause a problem should there be an accident or something along that nature. And so we were lead to some sleeping quarters , while it was a bit tight it didn't matter much to me . As Captain Applejack and Captain Stardust , snuggled up against me while I went right to sleep . Thankfully they didn't mind and neither did anyone else . Finally I could close my eyes and relax a bit knowing that the both of them were keeping me warm.

 _ **DREAM REALM**_

I dreamed that I was back on the bridge of the once more unto the breach , the once proud flagship of the lunar navy .

After the Second Lunar rebellion the old bird was retired , and was later sent to the mothball yard to be later stripped down and her components later used to make ships like the Eclipse , same class of vessel but with more firepower .

I saw Luna appear on the bridge . "Ah , Adam it's good to see you" said Luna with a smile . "Thanks , how are things back home?" I asked .

"Things are good , but as it turns out , there is not only this Stellar Alignment but the Sombratic Empire , also the Friendship Federation and the Order of Discord , The Stellar Alignment is currently at war with the Sombratic Empire who is currently taking in refuges , the Friendship Federation and the Order of Discord are currently expanding there territories to cover not only Equestria , but Griffonia and the Dragon Lands as well" said Luna .

I thought this over , and I figure we could make an alliance with the Sombratic Empire and see what we can do about the Peace Corp .

"Alright , I have an idea I think we can ally ourselves with the Sombratic Empire , wouldn't that give them a chance to hit the Stellar alignment with everything it has?" I asked . "Yes it would , but we have to make sure that Twilight isn't even aware of our approach" said Luna .

"Should we approach at night?". "That would be a good idea , but under cloack AND under silent running protocol" . "Okay , we should leave now and land where the old ponyville is , then take that same transport towards the crystal empire to speak with Sombra" I suggested . "Only when you get back do we leave for old Equiss" said Luna . "Fair enough" I said .

 _ **Dream Sequence End**_

 _ **Location : Lower City , Hidden Beck Base**_

I noticed that it was morning , turns out though that everyone else was bright up and early . Me it took me a while to go back to sleep . That's when Rainbow , decided to wake me up with whispering something in my ear . "If you don't get up , were going to leave without you" .

That made me bolt up right and hit my head on the ceiling , I turned and glared at her . "Haha very funny RD , next time I'm pulling that on you then we'll see how you like it" I said angrily . "Oh come on , that was funny" said Rainbow laughing . "NOT to me it wasn't" I said .

Eventually , I had gotten dressed and got my teeth brushed and hair tied back into a ponytail . And suited up in my armor , we were all escorted out towards the track , where I saw everyone standing around .

While I couldn't tell one alien from another , that didn't bother me one bit . Logan walked up , answered some questions and he was gone to race .

As for me and everyone else , I ordered them into positions just in case something went wrong . So far , Logan was winning Carth along with Mission and her wookie friend Zalbar were doing the samething .

 _Alright , Logan's bound to win this_ I thought . And turns out , I was right . He was holding his own in first place , and leading the pack . I knew for a fact that the booster was working as it should and without any problems . When he finally crossed the finish line , I decided to put a smile on my face . Well since I am wearing a helmet of course , when he walked back every other racer was cheering him on since he did win . I turned my head and noticed that this guy going by the name of Brejik.

"This person cheated , as punishment for cheating I am withdrawing my share of the prize money" he said . "Alright team, lets get into position pick your targets and go after them" I said .

Nodding , everyone got ready with there weapons drawn . I grabbed my assault rifle , and was more than ready . "No! , he cheated with a booster module , before the race I had one of my own inspect each bike , the one that he used for the hidden beks was outfitted with an unstable booster module and is there for disqualified from the race!" said Brejik angrily .

The one that was in charge of the race said that Logan won fair and square went on about a few other things that I didn't really care for .

"NO! He cheated using a booster module that one of my vulkars found on one of the hidden beks bikes , there for I am withdrawing my share of the prize money AND selling this republic officer as a slave on the black market" . "I think I might have something to say about that brejik" . A scene that was unfolding before my eyes .

A now shocked Brejik , now realized that restraining an officer of the republic was probably a bad idea . She used her bare hands to choke one of the black vulkars , then use the force to break open the cage door and grab his staff vibroblade . "Kill the woman , kill the winner , KILL THEM ALL!" he shouted .

"Alright , stick to your targets lets go lend a hand and hoof" I said .

Nodding , we quickly got into the fight . But little did we know was that they were using blaster pistols much like we were that and there was hardly much in the way of cover , other than that we simply used what we had as training . _Okay , ranged weapons won't do the trick what about close up_ I thought .

Holstering my assault rifle , I grabbed my energy blade and activated it . Two blades made of energy sprung to life , smirking in my helmet , I went right for Brejik as did Logan . He got out his vibroblade and went for me . _Big mistake , Engery Blade beats Vibro blade_.

But I was about to be proven wrong , both our blades clashed as did Logans blade . He was pushing against me , and the both of us were pushing against him .

Eventually I pulled back , and kicked him in the gut making him double over in pain . _You just never learn do you_. But he threw a thermal detonator right at me . Nightmare saw this and activated her horn to move it away from me with her magic .

"Thanks Nightmare , for saving my bacon" I said . She only nodded and continued her fight with one of the black vulkars , I couldn't tell who but it frankly didn't matter much though . Brejik was running towards one of the swoop bikes , quickly I took off in hot pursuit . _Your not going to make this easy are you._

I jumped on one of them and took off , finally I was able to catch up , and we fought on swoop bikes on the swoop course . Not what I had in mind for a fight , but at least I had gained the upper hand . As we approached the finish line , I saw brejik jump off his speeder bike , to only land on his feet with ease .

I leaped off of mine and made a small dent in in the floor . "Is that really the best you can do Brejik ? Hmm lead me on a swoop bike chase ? , I could think of a few things that I can do to top that and more" I said . "I've heard enough out of you , whoever you are consider yourself an enemy of the black vulkars!" said Brejik .

"yea , we'll see about that wont we" I shot back , the two of us ran towards each other , both our blades clashed once again . Only he had no idea I had a second one on hand .

Grabbing my second one and activating it , I rammed both blades into his stomach . He simply fell over dead as a door nail . "I allowed , Logan to grab whatever gear that he had on him .

"I don't know who you think you!-" she stopped in mid sentence before realizing who she was talking to . "Logan , while it is good you saved me . The fact of the matter is that I saved you , anyway I am NOT some prize to be fought over and won" she stated . "And I have no idea who you all are , but thank you" . "Your welcome" I said back . "We can save introductions for later , lets just get the hell out of here" I stated . "That would be a good idea" . With that we grabbed what gear we could , and left the now corpse ridden swoop track . I can tell that this is going to be talked about all across the lower city .

 _ **Upper City Apartments North**_

While none of us had a plan to get off taris , I figured it was time that I stepped up and told them of mine . "I have a way to get off Taris" I said interrupting there conversation . "Oh and what would that be?" asked the woman called Bastila .

"I have a fleet , not far from the planet there under cloak but in order for this to work , you'll have to find a fast enough ship that can clear the blockade and link up with us" I pointed out .

"He's right , none of the ships that are here would be fast enough to escape the sith quarantine and would easily be fired upon" added Carth . "I agree , there leviathan class ships can pack a punch and then some , there fighters however though are a different story" said Nightmare Moon .

"So it's up to us to find a fast enough ship to clear the sith blockade and then what?" asked Bastila . "Link up with my fleet , we can lay down covering fire , while you all do what you do" I said . "It seems sound enough that we could try it" said Bastila agreeing with my plan .

"Then it's settled , we go through with this , but what about …. you know everything else?" asked Captain Applejack . "Everything will fall into place and very soon" said Bastila .

While I do hate her being so cryptic , she does have a point to it . We decided that it would be best that we wait till we find the wookie again , turns out he was being held in the undercity , we decided to remain in the upper city and monitor sith transmissions .

Thankfully though , Bastila did agree to this and Carth and the others were soon gone from our vision . "Alright guys , while there gone it's time we get a link established with the fleet" I said . Nodding we all went our own separate ways of course we didn't see much of Fluttershy , cause she was terrified of the planet it's self and why we brought her here . "Shy , we are going to need you in the coming battles .

Trust me on this , your skills will come in handy" I said . That gave her a bit of a smile though , other than that Bullet Striker and Applejack simply chilled while Stardust and her troops headed towards the south side of the upper city .

Meanwhile , it was up to us to setup that link . Cracking my knuckles I got right to work establishing a link , one that was secure and untraceable should the sith try and trace it back to the source . Once I was done , the link was finally established .

"Okay , that should do the trick" I muttered . "Seville to Eclipse , do you read me" I said . "This is Eclipse , I read you five by five what's your location over" . "

We are on Taris at the moment in the upper city apartments at the moment , when I give you the go ahead , de-cloak and engage the sith blockade , we still out number them" I said .

"Already on it in fact most of the fighter squadrons are mostly eager to kick some sith tail after what they just experienced , they won't know what hit them" .

"Good , I look forward to it Seville out" . With that I closed the channel but kept the link well opened , should I need an update on what's going on . And so we wait , wait for Carth and the others to return . As it turned out , they did with a wookie in tow . Mission explained about a 'life debt' or something along that line .

Thankfully though I logged it in my brain just to keep on hand should I need it . We all headed back to our own apartments , thankfully though we moved our equipment since we managed to save our settings for the established link with the fleet .

After hooking everything up , I took off my armor and changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light . Thankfully it was night and we all got our rest , which we would need to act our next part of the plan .

Getting aboard the freighter and getting the bloody hell off taris . For the next few days , Logan decided that he would take some time off and fight his way to the top as 'The Mysterious Stranger' quite a catching name if you ask me , and finally we were able to put into motion our plan for getting off Taris .

While I did like the planet , it was really getting to me …. among the sith patrols …. never liked them . We all walked towards a Cantina , turns out there was a man by the name of Canderous Ordo . He said he too had a plan which worked out well with mine .

"Were going to stay here , while my fleet comes and picks us up trust me on this , there going to be focused on us and in the meanwhile you guys can enter in whatever destination that you want" I explained . Before we headed towards the Cantina to speak with Canderous about visiting Davik Kang of the Exchange , we bout this T3M4 droid should we need it , and we did . "I have a funny feeling that we are going to need this droid in the nearby future" I added .

Thankfully though , we stood behind to make preparations for a pelican to come and pick us up here on the surface. We headed back towards the apartments and made sure our pilot was on hot standby for when the fireworks start . "Well turns out everything is in place , and we have a transport on hot standby , so we should be good" I said . "Most excellent , the sith are screwed glued and tattooed" smirked Nightmare . "I agree , there is no way that they can match our firepower let alone our overwhelming numbers" added Bullet Striker . And soon we will be ready , as will Carth and the others . Only time will tell , only time will tell .

 _ **TBC in Chapter 4 Getting off Taris**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 getting off Taris

 **Location : Taris , Upper city North apartments**

All I had to do was give the word ,and they would simply pick us up . Though I needed a status update to find out what in the world was going on .

"Seville to Eclipse , what's going on up there?" I asked . "The sith fleet is moving , I'm not sure what there planning but it's not good" replied my first officer . "Hold on , it looks like …. it's not good there bombarding the planet!" .

I narrowed my eyes ,I could see buildings crumble , and innocent civilians flee for cover or lack there of . "Alright , get us out of here" I ordered . "Good , bout time head towards the open part of the Upper City , we will be sending a transport to pick you all up , Eclipse out" .

"Okay people , inform Captain Stardust and her troops to meet us in the north side of the upper city" I said . Nodding , Nightmare got right on it . She informed Captain Stardust of what was going on , she acknowledged her commanding officer and the link was gone .

Quickly we packed up our equipment , though I wasn't sure as to how long this building was going to hold . Finally we got to the elevator , and what we saw on the outside was the word panic written in bold letters , sith troops scrambling to there transports to get off planet as fast as they could . "Okay , armor up we need to wait for our troops" I said .

That's when I saw my rainbow haired friend was the one flying the transport , not wasting any time several others were flying overhead a few got shot down but they did end up picking up , Captain Stardust and her troops incluidng Captain Applejack . I made my way towards the second flight seat and figured I'd strike up a conversation .

"So Rainbow , I take it that you were chosen to fly this transport?" I asked . "Yea , my second in command is holding his own against the sith fighters , talk about an easy mop up operation" said Rainbow with a proud smile . "Good , I don't want to get shot" I said .

"I know what you mean my friend , I don't want that either" said Rainbow softly . Thankfully though before we hit space the door was already sealed and according to our sensors the other transports were right behind us . Eventually we had enemy fighters following us .

"Uh Rainbow , we have enemy fighters right on our tails" I said panicking . "Relax , we got this" said Rainbow acting cocky . That's when I noticed Nightmare paladins , Black Knights and Shadowbolts squadron covering us .

Sighing with relief we landed in the hanger of the eclipse I quickly made my way towards the bridge to see an unknown freighter headed towards us with several fighters on her tail . _Oh great , just what I needed_ I thought . "Lunar Squadron , Nightmare squadron cover that freighter" ordered my first officer.

Acknowledging the order,several fighters from Lunar Squadron and Nightmare Squadron .flew straight over the unknown freighter. Meanwhle , Carth Bastila and Logan were trying to hold them off . Turns out that Logan was a good shot .

"Carth , there's a planet not far from here called Dantooine a place of healing and comfort , we can go there it's also a place where there's a jedi enclave , a planet that malak dare not tread" said Bastila . "Fair enough, I'll send the coordinates to the N.L.R. Fleet so they know to go" . And just like that they were sent .

 _ **L.S.S. Eclipse**_

"Captain , we just received a set of coordinates" reported my helms officer . "Alright , lock them in and send those coordinates to the fleet we are getting the hell out of here" I said .

The recall order was sent , and several fighter squadrons were recalled back to there ships . Minutes later , the fleet soon jumped to slip space leaving a bunch of sith soldiers , and one angry sith lord . _Now I know who you are , mystery spartan , soon you will fall just like Bastila will!_ Thought Malak.

Little did I know , that we would later be followed and something bad would happen . I decided to take a load off and relax a bit . I headed towards my ready room and decided to begin a log for today , just to keep me busy till we reach Dantooine

 **Personal Log date , unknown : We had just left Taris , battered and well beaten but were still tough . The good news is that we had already made new friends , there's this one person calling herself a Twi'leek , trippy girl if I remember her name is Mission Vaio or something like that , then we have Zalbar or 'Big Z' , a droid T3M4 , a Galactic Republic Soldier Carth Onasi , a Jedi Bastila Shan , and Logan Star not much is known about him.**

 **Except his was once known as the Dark lord Darth Reven , and according to history this guy was ruthless in battle and Malak , I have yet to face him in battle , though to be honest we did survive Taris , and me facing down a Dark jedi with the full command of the Dark side of the force I still have yet a hard time grasping .**

 **But from what Bastila has told me , it's an energy field that surrounds the galaxy binding it together or something along those lines .**

 **Me all I know is that my energy blades were able to hold up against a lightsaber let alone two ?!**

 **But overall I have to admit , my energy blades were meant to act as lightsabers but didn't have that function .**

 **However though , during our time on Taris I did have a chance to talk to Candarrus Ordo , said he was once part of the Mandorlian wars or something of that nature , turns out his people lost at Malacore V , some kind of weapon killed both his people and that of the republics .**

 **Anyway though , the good news is that once we reach the planet we can just chill for a while , maybe let the pilots and troops mingle with the locales , but they need to steer clear of the Jedi Enlave , as it turns out whatever or however this happened those two have a bond , one that even I cannot explain. But moving on from that , is we are going to setup a base far from Dantooine and go from there . Hopefully we can at least make our stay here in this war with the Sith Empire come to an end , cause I doubt diplomacy would do the trick with them . So I guess we are going all out , with them . One thing I would like to add is this , we are not going to back down from what we saw of the sith empire bombarding Taris …. I won't let them get away with it ! End log**

I soon ended the recording and made sure that it was saved , thankfully though I was alerted that we have arrived at the planet .

 _ **Location : Dantooine**_

"Alright , we are going down there to find out what we can about this planet and who these Jedi and Sith are , and perhaps where we fit in" I said . "And what in the hay do you want us to do in the meantime?" asked Applejack .

"Mingle with the locales , get to know there language if possible." I said . We soon left the ready room and headed towards the elevator , and to be honest though I was nervous about meeting a new species that have powers , much like our unicorns and alicorns , Nightmare sensed this and told me it was going to be okay.

I nodded weakly and decided to focus on just getting to the hanger , finally our elevator arrives at where we wanted to go . We got onto the transport and flew down towards the planet , thankfully most of them were already in there armor and ready to just hang out . You could call it something along the lines of shore leave if you will , we soon arrived at one of the platforms and was greeted by Carth who said that both Bastila and Logan came running out of the Ebon Hawk like they saw ghosts . I raised an eyebrow at this , but didn't say much . That's when a padawan was sent to tell me that surprisingly the council summoned me .

"well then young one , lead the way" I said. Frankly this girl reminded me so much Scootaloo at such a young age when she was training for black ops and all that . Finally there stood a group of people , there names were unfamiliar to me . "So you must be the one that took on the entire sith blockade" said the short one .

"Yes I did , it was easy we outnumbered them with our mere fighter squadrons , they didn't stand a chance" I said . "yes , from what Bastila has told us you also helped save her from being sold as a slave on Taris" he added . "yes I did , is there a point to all this?" I asked getting impatient .

"Settle down , there is which is why we summoned you here . From what information we could get from Bastila and her friend here , we would like to hear your tale of events from the moment you arrived at Taris to now" said the bald headed one .

"Well we were on patrol in a nearby star system , when we detected a wormhole . From there we headed through and was able to land several of our pelicans in separate parts of the upper city , from there we worked with Carth Onasi to locate Bastila , which turned out was being offered up as a prize in a local swoop race , and I'm guessing the Sith bombarded the bloody hell out of Taris which was why we were able to hold them off" I explained . I could tell that they were talking among themselves before the short one addressed me again .

"Now then, you have more to speak of?" . "yes , we met a mandolorian , from there they escaped in a freighter the Ebon Hawk" .

"We were hoping you could help us take on malak in this war against the sith and of the darkside" added another one . "Look , I went toe to toe with Bastila AND a Dark Jedi so I know her combat abilities quite well , same as the dark jedi that I faced" I said . "I see" muttered the bald headed one .

Thankfully I didn't need to hear the same explanation from them as I did from these 'Jedi Masters' , the good news is though the Twi'leek tweaked my energy blades making them able to withstand lightsaber strikes which was fine since this guy was dealing with 'alien' technology .

Frankly I ignored him , turns out the republic was involved in a previous war with another faction calling themselves the Mandolorians , from what I knew they were a warrior race and in the end it met with there own destruction .

"So where you and your fleet fit in is for one you could help Bastila and her friends gather objects through out the galaxy something called a 'Star Map' on it's own it's incomplete but once all of them are found they form a complete map and may I add points to something that we are unaware of even searching through the force for answers" he said . "Makes sense to me , I'm from the New Lunar Republic , and might I say it's an honor to meet you" I said .

"The honors all mine , I heard your a spartan what does that mean?" he asked perplexed . "I'm what's called a super soldier , or Spartan , a person who has augmentations throughout his body to make him stronger , faster , and able to have much quicker reaction time" I said.

"And your one of them?" . "that I am , Captain Adam Seville of the New Lunar Republic Navy" I said extending my hand .

He looked at perplexed unsure of what to do. "It's what I call on New Equiss , a handshake" I said . So I grabbed his hand and shook it as lightly as best I can without damaging it . "Ah , so you must be a super soldier" . "Yup , which means, that first off I lead an entire navy worth of ships" I said .

"Well you must be quite proud of yourself to land such a position" . "I am , and it was weird our leader Luna was the one who gave it to me right off the bat , no interview . No nothing , that and I was quickly appointed the rank of captain as well" I added .

I soon left to finally see , Logan train to become a Jedi Knight or something of that nature , as for me though I hung back and let him learn everything and yes everything including reciting the Jedi code , I mean I would love to and all but I don't think I could remember all the parts to it either way.

Finally he crafted his own lightsaber , turns out his was blue a guardian . Ranking right up there with me , which I found quite awesome .

But in order to find one of the starmaps we had to solve a problem , one of there own struck down there master in anger . We were given the location , so I had an idea , we had several warthogs dropped off at our location . I decided that I would drive , while Carth who had no idea on how to drive one of our warthogs , so I had captain Applejack give him a how to on how to operate it . He quickly caught on , and we were soon off .

 _ **Hours Later**_

 _ **Location : Unknown**_

We soon reached the destination , and according to my warthogs scanners there weren't any enemy troops let alone any beasts .

I couldn't tell who or what she was , but this gave me the opportunity to see how Logan would act in combat with a lightsaber instead of blaster or vibroblade . For once I was impressed . Who she was , she was good . When she saw me , she ignored her other attackers and went straight for me .

Easily I side stepped her , turning my body I grabbed both my energy blades and connected them into a staff . "Bring it then since you wanna fight me" I said .

She charged at me with her single saber , and I charged at her with my energy blade staff . So far she was parrying my blows as I was parrying hers .

Eventually she dropped her guard just enough that I had an opening , or so I thought . She closed the gap on me , and was about to take my head off . I wasn't sure what happened but Logan stepped in fended her off while I blacked out .

I wasn't sure for how long I was out for , but finally I awoke again and this time around , she bent down to my level and offered me her hand . Taking it , she pulled me up with great strength .

"Your good I'll give you that , you tricked me thinking that you had dropped your guard for me to drop mine . That's clever thinking" I said . "Thank you , my name is Juhani" she said .

"A pleasure to meet you , I'm Adam" I said extending my hand . She took it and shook it , eventually that her master was testing her in controlling her emotions Logan convinced her to comeback to the Jedi which I didn't find strange .

The good news was that Juhani had joined Logan and his friends , later on we were given the location of where the first starmap was . Turns out according to the dream that both Logan and Bastila shared it was in some old ruins and was guarded by some old droid …. I think. Last I remember , we were soon on our way to get to said ruins .

 _ **Old Ruins**_

 _ **Location of the first Star Map**_

We soon got to the ruins , I had ordered several troops to patrol the surrounding area including the ruins that we are at . We all soon entered , something told me that this felt …. off . That's when that both Logan and Bastila were talking about something that didn't make much sense . "Uh Bastila care to include the rest of us in what the two of you were talking about?" I asked .

"This droid , must have been left here by an ancient race the very ones that must have also made the star maps and scattered them across the galaxy" said Bastila .

 _Now it makes sense , now we know what to do_ I thought . Finally we were able to understand what we were tasked to do .

Eventually we got to the room that held the star map , we were able to download it and get what we could .

After leaving the ruins , the troops reported in that there were no sightings of enemy's including of those of the sith empire . "Of course there were no sightings , they wouldn't think to come here that unless they had an actual plan to invade the planet , and take what they wanted" I pointed out .

Eventually we got to our warthogs and headed back towards the temple where the council informed us of several other planets including ones like Tatooine , the Wookie homeworld Kasshyikke , the water planet Mannan and the sith world Korriban they all contain starmaps in order to get a complete picture of where Malak is hiding .

I had an idea that something would happen, but I decided to ignore it . We soon headed back to our ships , and this time around we all took off . But not before buying a few spare lightsaber parts and crystals to tinker with . Me and my team soon boarded the transport and we were off , so far things were smooth and no trouble was in sight .

 _ **L.S.S. Eclipse**_

We boarded the ship , various flight crews were working there tails off no pun intended . Smiling a bit I headed for the elevator , that's when I saw a frantic first officer galloping towards me . "Alright whats up?" I asked . "The sith have launched a fleet headed this way!?" she said frantically . "How many ships are we talking about?" .

"Nine hundred or one thousand ships and the troops if I remember are going to be ranging in the millions or hundreds of thousands" . "Alright , prepare for battle stations the sith fleet is on it's way , and we have little time to prepare for there arrival" I commanded .

 _So you think you can walk in here with an attitude like that ? Your sadly mistaken._ I was on my way towards the elevator , headed straight for the bridge .

This wasn't suppose to happen at all ! , at least according to my knowledge . Ignoring that I had to find out what in the world the sith were up to this time around and find some kind of way to stop them .

 _ **Bridge of the L.S.S. Eclipse**_

I soon got to the bridge , what I was greeted with wasn't much of a surprise . I was informed that the Ebon hawk , had already gone to hyperspace to look for the rest of the rest of the star maps . And it was up to me t hold off Malak for as long as I can .

"Red alert , all hands battle stations fleet wide alert!" I commanded . Nodding , the crew got right to work . I narrowed my eyes at the view screen of fleet of sith ships .

I couldn't believe how in the world he found out about the Star maps , _this is it , time to show what we can do_ . "Have all ships open fire , launch all fighter squadrons" .

Lyra got right to work issuing those orders , while I sat back and watched as our fighters went toe to toe with all of Malaks .

 _If this is the best you can throw at me then I am shocked and disappointed_. I ordered all fighter squadrons to launch on the double , so far it was working . The battle was in our favor with our overwhelming numbers .

"Helm begin evasive maneuvers pattern Alpha!" . While I didn't have much time to meet our new helmspony and op's , that didn't matter . What did was holding off Malak's fleet and catching up with Carth and the others in order to help out with the next star map .

So far we had them on the defensive , I knew they would have to back off sooner or later . Eventually the fleet pulled out and began to retreat , I had ordered our forces to let them go and lick there wounds .

Hours later we had our fighters back in there bays and we were on our way towards Tatooine , a desert planet that is controlled by the huts , worm like creatures that speak in there native tongue and needs a protocol droid to help translate that to what this galaxy calls 'basic' our version of english .

I headed towards my ready room , that's when I saw Captain Rainbow Dash and Captain Star Stream talking as if they were already friends , whatever made them change there attitudes between each other seems fine with me . "Well it's good that you two are in such good moods , what changed?" I asked .

I noticed Rainbow didn't say a word so Star Stream spoke up in her place . "Well , we had some differences to settle and what better than doing training exercises though to be honest , her training exercises are brutal but I do like the way she handles the shadowbolts besides she makes a very good captain , how she took on Spitfire of the wonderbolts but didn't kill her" said Star Stream .

" I see , well to be honest this is a new age for the New Lunar Republic , and sometimes Old clashes with new ideals and ways we handle things , so far we haven't lost anyone" I said .

"We lost a few shadowbolts , but we mostly held our own" . I was a bit surprised at this , but we eventually held a funeral for those lost .

 _WE can't keep going on like this … we have to find those star maps and track down malak and soon , cause if not we would loose a lot more like this_ I thought . Eventually I made my way back to my ready room and decided to drum up another log entry .

 _ **Lunar log December 17th , 2015 ASF (After Solar Flare)**_

 _ **We lost a few shadowbolts , if we continue down this path then I fear that sooner or later we are going to start to loose those close to us , I can't take that chance .**_

 _ **But on the upside of things we did hold off Darth Malak and his fleet of sith leviathan ships they pack a punch when it comes to fire power , most of our ships took heavy damage but we were able to make the jump to Tatooine hopefully we can find the next star map and be on our way towards our next planet , either Mannan or the forest planet of the wookies . I have no idea of why Malak attacked us , but I plan to find out and soon .**_

I finished the log entry saving it , I was informed that we had indeed arrived at the desert moon of Tatooine , now it was a matter of time of finding each star map and downloading it's contents .

 _ **Hours later : after Landing on the planet it's self**_

I stepped out of the shuttle and what I saw amazed and surprised me . A planet bustling with life let alone one city that is a bustling metropolis , this is something you don't see every day . We walked into a local cantina , Bastila introduced us to her mother .

While I didn't say a whole lot I did shake her hand , which was more than enough. "Now then , your daughter said you have something that belongs to her?" I asked getting to the point . And she did , I couldn't for the life of me figure out what in the world that device is or let alone what it does . Hopefully we can wrap up our business here on Tatooine and get to the next planet , provided Malak and his fleet don't catch up to us and engage us in battle .

 _ **TBC in chapter 5 Strange Dreams**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Strange Dreams

I was tossing and turning in my sleep , almost as if I were having a nightmare . Yet I wasn't by any chance .

It was hard to put into words ,it started out with me on the bridge of the eclipse overlooking some kind of final battle . And I later find myself on some kind of station , I later then see millions of sith ships coming out of that same station , the republic defeated and we are next on the chopping block.

I woke up covered int sweat , taking deep breath's I got up and decided to get a drink of water and try and calm down . I decided to at least try and collect my thoughts , at least for a while .

 _Strange , what in the world was that dream trying to show me ?_ I thought in wonder . _Could it have been events yet to come ? Or could it have been something else , something worse such as the defeat of the republic . I haven't a clue_.

I then decided to turn on my TV and Xbox as that would hopefully distract me from whatever dream I had . So far it was working , that's when I saw Luna's game tag . Raising an eyebrow , I decided to play a game of slayer . So far I was owning her ,that's when she disappeared , and then appeared behind me somehow .

I turned my character around only to see her fire an entire clip from her assault rifle depleting my shields and draining half my health , I then knew that I had to fire back . By then it was already too late , she got me good .

With one last shot , I was dead . "I won , I cannot believe it" . I knew who that was , plugging in my headphones into my Xbox I quickly responded .

"Oh so that was you huh ? , nice to hear from you" I said . "I'm glad , so how are things over there?" . "Good so far , though we did loose some good ponies thanks to the sith empire!" .

"Do not worry , they will pay for what they did!" . "Indeed they will" . " So , I read in a report that these star maps exist and how many have you found so far?" .

"Two , out of five , we still need to find the other three to have a complete detailed map and where to find the starforge" . "Very well , then that is your assignment find the starmaps and locate the star forge it's self , and get the blueprints of that station before the republic destroys it" . "Of course my queen , I won't fail you" .

"I know you won't after all you have served the New Lunar Republic faithfully and without question , I know you'll continue to do that in the coming years" . "Of course" . With that I closed the chat icon , and continued to play Halo : Combat Evolved until I was nearly tired .

Finally after hours of playing , I turned off the console and turned off my TV . Finally I had climbed back into bed and fell asleep again .

 _Why would we need the blueprints for the Star Forge ? , it doesn't make much sense unless …. we could use the star forge to build hundreds if not thousands of our own ships and hire up thousands of ponies within the navy to command these ships … well that wouldn't be to bad of an idea_ I thought . _However though , with this war going on not a whole lot of naval battles between us nor the sith . Though why don't they just come out and fight us right on the front lines on the ground instead of them hiding in there ships_ I thought . Finally I felt tired enough where I closed my eyes and I was asleep off in dreamland if you will . Hopefully I can at least get a good nights sleep without having to worry about any more of these dreams .

 _ **Hours later**_

I was awoken again , once again by the transmission console . Again throwing on a shirt I walked over and saw who it was . It was my first officer telling me that we have arrived at Kashyyykee . I told her I would be on my way . After showering , I arrived on the bridge waiting to see the view of the planet . And what a view it was .

"Alright lets take a team down there and help retrieve the starmap then back up to the ship" I said . "Captain wait" said my first officer .

I turned around noticed that she had something to tell me and from the look I was getting it was serious . We walked back into my ready room , and sure enough something was about to go down .

 _ **Location : Captains Ready room , L.S.S. Eclipse**_

"Alright , what's on your mind?" I asked getting to the point . "How come you don't take me on away missions?" she asked . "That's because , I can't risk you dieing on me" I said . "Sir , with all due respect I can handle myself in any combat situation" she pointed out .

"Point taken" I said . "And who might you be anyway , we were never properly introduced" .

"Well I'm Silver Stream , and I was the one that applied for the position of first officer aboard the Eclipse , the ones at helm and ops are Night Whisper and Storm Jumper" said Silver Stream . "I see , well at least I know who my Op's , Helm and first officer are" I said with a bit of a chuckle .

She nodded in agreement , but there was something else on her mind . "Alright I know something's on your mind , spill the beans" .

"Sir , you should include me on this mission" . "Oh and what would you bring to the table , not that I'm questioning your combat abilities" .

"For one , I can scout ahead in fact I have lead scouting fleets during the war when I was a lieutenant aboard the Night Crusher " . "Alright , grab your armor" I said . With that we saluted each other and she walked out leaving me enough time to grab my armor and weapons .

Once I was done strapping on my armor , I decided to head down to hanger one . There was my entire team waiting for me . We all boarded our transports and were soon gone from the fleet and headed towards the wookiee homeworld Kashyyykee a planet that's mostly forest and populated with wookiees a warrior like race .

 _ **Location : Kashyyykee**_

We were soon on the planet , that's where we spotted Mission and the others . "Alright , lets take care of any business we have here and head towards the next planet" I said . Nodding we were soon lead by a wookie towards a strange building .

Frankly though , I couldn't make out what the wookiees were saying , so I simply just listened to what was going on .

Turns out that Zalbar was banished due to some kind of disagreement between his brother and his dad who was banished to what they call ' **The Shadowlands'** at least from what I could gather the Shadowlands is host to various creatures including Mandolorians , and an old man there as well . But it wasn't mentioned , that's when we were lead out by the same wookie .

"Alright , so what do we need to do?" I asked . "For starters before we can deal with getting the starmap , we need to find Zalbars father his brother and either kill him or reunite the two somehow with there blade which is in the shadowlands" said Carth . "Well that makes sense , so lets get to the shadowlands and wrap this up" I said .

 _ **Location : The Shadowlands**_

After being lowered by a wookie who's name escapes my mind . We set off to find the star map AND find Zalbars and his brothers father along with the blade , turns out that the blade it's self is something of great importance .

While walking someone figured that starting up a conversation would give us something to do . "So guys ,once we do get all the starmaps then what?" asked Rainbow .

"Then we take the fight to Malak , he's going to pay for betraying the Jedi and for this war!" spat Bastilla .

"Look I know you want him gone as much as the next person , believe so do I but in order for the both of us to suceed in this war , we have to work together and take down malak down as one united force" I said . "Your right , I should never have gotten angry like that" . "Good , lets stay focused" .

We finally saw an old man , sitting on an old tree stump just staring at something . "Oh hello , how can I help you bunch?" he asked .

"We are looking for a star map , and we were hoping you could point us in the right direction" said Logan . "Well of course I can , but first you must do something for me" he said .

"And what would that be?" asked Logan curiously . "Well I have a friend , who needs some help you see Mandolorians have been attacking him for sometime now and needs our help" .

"Count us in" I said . "Oh and who might you be?" . "Captain Adam Seville , New Lunar Republic Navy" I said extending my hand .

"Pleasure to meet you , Joeley Bindo" . Said Joeley . With that he lead us to the people attacking that wookie . I pulled out my energy blade and ignited it , Bastilla grabbed her lightsaber and did the samething , as did Logan .

All of us charged into battle as if it would be our last . One of the Mandolorians saw me and went for his vibroblade , but off in the background I saw Canderous lending a hand , as he opened fire on one of the other Mandolorians . He gave me one thumb up as I nodded back .

And so our fight began , he swung first thinking he could go right for my head . I easily blocked it , and kicked him in the chest making him stumble back .

"I don't know who you are , but your going down" he said . Since these people were and are a warrior like race , I knew that this fight wasn't going to be easy .

I was mostly able to block most of his strikes easily though , he got in a few lucky hits . Just as he was going for the killing blow , he was gunned down by Carth .

I was able to get up easily enough and looked to see Applejack struggling with her opponent . _Figures_ I thought . Thankfully before I could make it , Captain Stardust was able to save her bacon .

I then saw the wookiee narrow his eyes at me as I did at him . But before he could attack me , he saw his friend say that we were friends of his . "He says that his own son banished him to the shadowlands while he ruled up top" .

"Okay , what do you want us to do?" I asked . "He says that in order for him to be come leader of the wookies again you must find the ceremonial blade and bring it to him in order for him to challenge his own son for leadership of the wookiees and drive out the people known as the Czerka Corporation" .

It made sense to me , these wookiees couldn't speak basic on there own . Which is why they need someone to talk to them to understand there language . And frankly though , I went with it . Hours later we found the blade and returned it to him.

We then set off on dealing with the force fields and finally getting to the starmap it's self . _Oh great , this is going to get interesting_ I thought .

Finally after watching Logan answer a bunch of dull questions , whatever this program was finally accepted the correct answers and shut it's self down , along with revealing the star map which to me was fine . After Logan downloaded it to his device ,we quickly made our way out of the shadowlands but before we could , a bounty hunter known as Calo Nord was there waiting for us .

"Well well , I am impressed that you were all able to survive this long and not get caught . But sooner or later you all would , and I plan to turn you all in for a good sum of credits … no one escapes Calo Nord and lives … take em boys!" said Calo . "Lets screw them up!" said Stardust with a heated temper . "I agree , these guys won't stop us!" added Nightmare .

"Ah happen to agree , we out number them" said Applejack. "Lets do this , hit them … now!" I said . Igniting my energy blade , our forces and Calo's wookies clashed . One of the wookies saw me , and charged at me with his blade .

 _Figures I'd get a crash course in fighting with Wookiees 101_ I thought . He swung his blade in a downward motion , that gave me enough time to block it and even cut right through with my energy blade .

The attacking wookie was puzzled , and looked at me in confusion . "Bring it Wookiee , show me what you got in strength" I said. I turned off my energy blade and clipped it to my side . Snarling the wookiee charged and we both locked each other in a battle for strength .

So far I was holding my own due to my augmentations . I was able to push him backwards that's when I took my knee and rammed it into his stomach , the wookiee groaned in pain and looked at me with a hatred that would make anyone cower in fear and hide .

He began to stand up , almost as if he found a new strength I then kneed him again in the stomach again and again . He fell backwards knocking his head on a tree trunk .

I narrowed my eyes , knowing that I thought I won this little fight . That's when I went right for Calo , the one bounty hunter working for Malak . But I'd wager that Applejack didn't know as to why. Grabbing my energy blade , I ignited it and brought said blade close to his face making him sweat a bit .

"See this ? , this blade will cut you like butter if you don't answer my question , now then we know you were sent by Malak to kill us …. Why?" .

He told us that he put a bounty on our heads for him to collect , from what I figured he wanted us dead. He told us that after the bombardment of Taris , he was hired by Malak to hunt us down and bring us in alive . I narrowed my eyes since I was wearing a helmet at the time . He thought I would let him go , he was wrong .

That was when myself and the others were brought back up into the tree tops of the wookiee village. "Alright , when the wookiees attack , join them while the rest of us deal with the rest of the problems" I said . They all nodded and we went our separate ways .

We made our way towards the main building of the wookiees . So far there sat his brother along with several wookiees .

He asked us if we had killed his father , instead we surprised him with bringing him with us . "You seem surprised , why ?" I asked . From what my translator could translate .

"You I thought you would have gone mad in the shadowlands , only to find you alive and among our people!" . _This wasn't what I had in mind_ I thought. More talking and that's when , they began to fight each other . this was the revolution lead by there former leader whom I was told early on as Chunndar from my understanding of the matter , the people known as Czerka made him chief of the wookiees casting out his father as 'Madclaw' a title of dishonor among wookiees of this world . And now here we are trying to restore balance to this world . Finally after all the other wookiees were taken care of we proceeded to deal with Chunndar himself .

He pulled out a vibroblade as I pulled out my energy blade . "So you wanna dance walking carpet , that's' fine with me" I said . He got angry and charged me , ignoring everyone else in front of him .

 _That's exactly what I was looking for_ . he swung his blade only to be met with mine . We continued like this , clashing whenever we could .

Finally I saw an opening in his defense , taking the chance I struck a disabling blow , and with a roundhouse kick I sent him into the wall . Chunndar tried to get up but couldn't due to his right leg having a hole through it.

"Don't bother wookiee , your not going anywhere I'll let your father deal the final blow . "No , you struck the blow that disabled me you do it" .I looked towards his father and his eyes said more than enough .

"As I said , your father should be the one to deal the death blow , not me" .

"Then your nothing but a coward , a coward and a fool for not dealing the final blow ! , sooner or later someone stronger and faster is going to kill you!" .

That's when his father ran the ritual blade right through his neck and straight through his skull , killing him instantly .

I quickly turned around and saw it for myself , this surprised me , seeing his own father take out his son Chunndar . _I don't think I could be the same had that happened to me_ .

Rainbow put a hoof on my leg telling me it was okay , but I knew better than that . I turned towards the now Chief Freyyer , and he had this to say towards me .

"I knew that my son Chunndar was taunting you to deal the final death blow , eventually I had to come to your aid had he driven you mad" said Freyyer .

"Thank you , I tried to calm myself as best as I can" . With that we all left , and headed straight for either the Ebon Hawk and the Night Crusher Transport .

I had a lot to think over , one of them being the death of Chunndar . Still though , seeing Freyyer doing that to his son like that . "Look , I know seeing that shocked you , hay it did shock me so your not the only one" said Rainbow .

"Thanks , it's good to know that somepony has my back in every single matter" I said . With that we all returned to the fleet and punched the location for our next star map , and what better than a water based planet , Mannan : Home of the Selkath …. charming .

 _ **TBC in Chapter six : Dealing with Selkath**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dealing with Selkath

 _ **Location : L.S.S. Eclipse**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

We had finally left the wookiee homeworld and were now on our way towards Mannan a place governed by a bunch of Selkath , both the Sith and the republic live there . And from what Bastilla told me , both are after something .

And I think I have a good idea as to what it is , The Starmap or at least one of the pieces of said starmap . While we waited for the Ebon hawk to land , we decided to just hang in orbit and let them deal with it all. Actually on second thought , I'm going just head down towards the planet and check it out .

 _ **Hanger 1**_

We had all met up in hanger one, my team plus a few troops . This time around we had to find some kind of abandoned warehouse and setup shop . "Alright , Logan doesn't want us to interfere in which we won't however though should something go wrong and he needs our help , then we are to give said help , in any way possible" I said . Nodding we all boarded the transport to head down towards the planet .

 _ **Location : Old Equiss**_

 _ **Old Canterlot**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkles POV**_

I was checking on my subjects seeing how they were doing , that was when I noticed my brother and it looked like he was going to pull through . _Thank the sun that he's going to make it , I'll make sure that Luna and her rebels are going to pay with there lives_ I thought .

" _ **Oh I happen to agree on that , in fact you should build up some kind of military and hit them hard while there human pet is gone" said a voice in my head .**_

"Who's there ! Show yourself!" I shouted . _**"Oh please , as if you would so easily forget , it was I that past part of my soul towards you as a willing host".**_ "Uh , just keep on doing what your all doing , don't mind me" I said with a nervous smile .

I quickly made it to my own chambers which was pretty far away from any prying eyes , there I found a mirror and set it up so I could see who in the hay was talking to me . That's when I saw who it was … the image of Celestia but she was different .

"Alright , just who in the hay are you?! I demanded . "Oh ? You don't know ? , I was once Princess Celestia your very teacher and ruler of Equestria" said the spirit of my teacher . "You can't be she died!" I said with narrow eyes .

"I was the one who cheated death , and am now living inside your very mind , what ? Didn't suspect that did you? , it's quite true during the final battle I used a forbidden spell that allows part of ones soul to transfer to a living host , should the body die ,and frankly though Twilight your body was quite a willing host , cause I plan to take over this body of yours and return to world of the living , once I do that … lets just say that Twilight Sparkle will be no more and I will be reborn in a brand new body , not even the elements of harmony can stop me" .

I was shocked but , in the end I had no way to stop her no matter what removal spell I tried . "Fine , stay in my mind but sooner or later I will find a way to cast you out" I said with gritted teeth . "In which all of your attempts will fail and you have to accept me as part of you" she said. "Not a chance in Tartarus!" I said angrily .

"I see that attempting to get you to accept the truth is all but impossible , then I'll show you" . With that I was taken back in time to when the second solar lunar war started .

"you see , it was I who casted that mind control spell over you to break up the elements of Harmony so Luna couldn't use them against me , but what I didn't take into account was following war that would come afterwords a war with a human being leading the charge , you were manipulated to doing my bidding however , Your parents death was Luna's fault ! , as they should be slaughtered , each and every single one of them!" . That's when I felt a surge of power run through my entire body .

"That was but a taste of my power , we have to move quickly if we are to have any kind of chance for revenge" said Solar Flare . "So your Solar Flare , the other half of what my teacher never talked about" I said walking around her. "That I am , I am more powerful than Celestia , and you can to" . "How do I know that this isn't a trick?" I asked .

"It's not , I can make sure that your spirit doesn't wither away which is why I plan on creating a special body for you should that happen" said Solar Flare . "Fine with me , let us take our revenge on the New Lunar Republic!" I said with an evil smile .

"Very good , you are going to need a new name" said Solar Flare . Solar flare thought for a while before finally coming up with a new name for me . "your new name shall be Darklight ….Storm" said Solar Flare . "What is thy bidding my master" I said as my eyes now turned yellow .

"It is time that we begin building your empire but attending to such basic needs such as food and water will be our primary concern" . "I agree , once we have that done then we can begin to secure land and build towns and cities of some sort" I said .

"That won't work , the creatures here would level them to the ground and slaughter any ponies living there , I have a better Idea" .

"The first thing we are going to do is attempt to locate a source of unradiated water , and find some kind of way to remove radiation from our food so it's safe to eat for our ponies" . I nodded and got right to work designing several new machines that will help purify our food . _This won't be easy , but once the basics are done next is our military and securing tech_ I thought . _We mostly have some old solar empire tech , but that won't work however one of my scouts told me that they spotted several crashed wrecks , I thought this over and told them to round up an expedition team to grab whatever they think is valuable and haul it back here . I may have an idea as to how we can use this tech to our advantage , some of this tech may have weapons we can also use and hopefully arm ourselves ._ I looked over and knew for a fact that sooner or later we will have our … revenge , my revenge .

 _ **Location : Korriban**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

We were soon on our way towards the last planet , Korriban the homeworld of the sith . Or at least the planet where all future sith train themselves in the ways of the darkside . _OH boy , should be interesting and at least fun_ I thought .

Finally our shuttle touched down , upon stepping out I saw that Korriban was all that and more , still though we made our way inside and got our medallion's which was easy to obtain , which granted us entrance into the sith academy .

 _Odd , you don't see something like this_ I thought . Bastilla didn't come with me or any of us cause she sensed the darkside here . _Can you really blame her ._

Our objective , was to gain enough 'prestige' somehow , either by getting an artifact from the valley of the darklords or something else altogether , I decided to let Logan handle this , while I however decided to learn about there tactics and how they function , should I ever come under attack by one of there more advanced sith .

 _Yeesh , just watching them train this way makes may stomach turn_ . I saw someone standing behind me , turning around I saw that it was one of the people from the cantina . "You again Spartan ! , what are you doing here?" she asked . "None of your business" I said .

"Fine then , fight me cause one way or another , I will find out!" she said . She drew and activated her lightsaber . I knew for one that even if she somehow found a way to beat me , I could easily best her in this fight . "You could try and beat me , but in the end you and me both know that it is I who wins this fight!" I said .

"Then you are but a coward whom I shall strike down!" . _SO it's a fight your really wanting ? Fine with me_. Drawing both my energy blades and connecting them into a single staff , the both activated at the sametime . I was able to block most of her oncoming attacks easy enough though , this is what surprised me though .

She used the force and was able to throw me into a nearby piece of stone . My helmet made contact shattering the glass . Removing my head from the impact hole that is now there , I took off my helmet and turned to face her .

"So that's how you wanna play hmm? , fine with me" . I charged her with my energy blade staff in hand , this time I wasn't holding back I wanted her dead .

She didn't see my oncoming attacks , and barley any time to mount any kind of defense , all she could do was dodge my attacks . I was finally able to get close to land a good enough strike on her . "Give up now , your out matched you have no chance of beating me" I said sternly .

"You think you frighten me ? Your a fool , I've dealt with your kind before and they have fallen one by one!" she stated boldly . "Then you'll find me difficult to beat in combat" .

Narrowing my eyes again I saw her using the force to throw me into a nearby wall . _Oh this is going to hurt badly_ . and yup I felt as if several tones of concrete were dropped on me all at once .

Getting up from the rubble and grabbing one of my energy blades I felt that surge again , I wasn't sure as to who it was but that didn't matter all that much .

This surprised her as she once again used the force to bring several pillars on top of me crushing me … or so she thought . I was able to break free only to notice that my energy blade that I grabbed wasn't turning on . _Figures as much_. I saw the other one and made a dive bomb for it . Grabbing it and switching it on , I knew from the get go that I had to end her one way or another .

Again I charged at her , only this time she used force lighting on me , what a surprise that was . I rolled to one side dodging the oncoming attack . That was when I charged her again , I swung my energy blade before she had a chance to mount up any kind of defense against me .

Her head soon hit the ground with a thud . Her lightsaber was deactivated , as I had won the battle . "Alright, who's next ?" I asked . Thankfully they all scrambled to run . "Thats' fine I can hunt you down one by one" .

"I think you proved your point" said Carth . From there we continued to impress the leader of the Sith academy … while running into a bunch of morons at that . That was when Logan was able to choose me to come along with him .

Getting the lightsaber here in this tomb was diffuclt enough , but after slaughtering a few mindless beasts we got what we needed along with the piece of the starmap . And we turned on the leader .

He didn't see it coming at all , and I wouldn't be surprised , Uthra ban however left the academy on a shuttle bound for … Dantooine to try and turn her life around .

And now we were headed to Mannan hopefully to get the last piece of the starmap before making our way towards the starforge to deal with Malak and to put an end to all this .

After leaving to head our seperate ways , saying they can find the final piece of the starmap . "Not without our help your not" I said . Agreeing Carth let us join him. But we had to be with our fleet in order to better protect them . Finally we were able to leave Korriban and head towards Mannan.

 _ **L.S.S. Eclipse**_

I headed towards my Quarters to try and get some rest , lord knows I need it . As soon as my head hits the pillow , I awake in this strange dream .

 _ **DREAM SEQUENCE**_

It was hard to describe , I saw a purple or lavender mare most likely an alicorn become evil . She had this solar energy radiating from her body . I knew that this was the spirit of solar flare _. "Impossible , her body's gone yet her spirit lives … Luna or someone must know"_ quickly I found Nightmare shimmering into existince or view and she confirmed what I had just saw _._

" _Yes before you ask anything I too saw it as soon as I went to sleep , I too saw Twilight change from the pony she was into the pony she is now Darklight Storm a pony driven by nothing but revenge" ._ Then it is as I began to fear , just like when Anakin became Darth vader , Twilight is now taking that same path _._

" _Then is there any way to stop her?" I asked . "It is unknown at this time , but I am looking into it as is Luna and Starchaser_ " said Nightmare . _Hopefully she has some kind of idea of how to combat her should things spiral out of control_.

" _alright , what's your plan as of right now?" I asked . "continue with this war and get back home and have our forces ready to go should this '_ **Stellar Alignment** _' attacks" ._

" _Alright , I happen to agree with your plan at least at the moment" I said . "I knew you would , and for that just continue to follow orders and hopefully we can at least breeze through this" said Nightmare . "another thing , should anymore dreams pop up , either myself , Luna or Star Chaser will see them the same thing apply's to you as well captain seville of the navy" ._

" _As you wish princess" I said with a bow of my head . "Good be very cautious during this war it may get dicey" . "Princess , something you should know . Solar Flare didn't die , her body did but not her spirit so this leads me to one thing , she cheated death to have a shot at revenge and is using Twilight to do so to start yet another war to drag us in" I said ._

" _I see , if that is indeed true then that means I must contact the queen and let her know as soon as possible and contact the lunar council as well" . "Alright , sounds good I'll do my part and you do yours" I said ._ Nodding Nightmare moon faded out of existence and there I saw her , a yellow unicorn with yellow and orange hair for a mane and tail . **Who is she?** I thought .

I decided to lean against a tree . Thinking back I don't think I caught her name , I only remember that she was apart of Black op's or something of that nature .

We only talked maybe once , that was when she noticed me leaning against said tree and decided to talk to me . "Hey , I'm Sunset Shimmer and who are you?" asked Sunset . "I'm Adam , rough day?" I asked .

"Yea you could say that , not a whole lot assignments being handed out , you would think that after we won our freedom that we would be safe , at least that's what the civilians tend to think but it's our job to protect there rights and make sure there safe" . That makes sense somewhat , but if it works for her then that's fine though.

"So Sunset , I have to ask though any projects that are happening ?" I asked . "Yea , we are currently working on a new type of stealth craft that can get our operatives in and out without anypony noticing them at all" . "That's smart thinking , by doing that you give yourselves less a chance of being discovered by the enemy" I said.

"So what about you , any luck?" she asked . "Some what , we mostly are working on getting as much of the starmap complete as possible , and as it turns out once we have it complete we are going to need a lot of backup , cause what we got now isn't going to be enough" I said . "I'll be sure to put in a good word to the queen about sending you all reinforcements through the stargate" said sunset with a smirk .

"Stargate? When did we get that?" I asked . "from the Griffins , thanks to them we were able to build a working supergate allowing the passage to universes that tend to have wormholes , all we have to do is build another gate by taking the normal way through and then build said gate and head home" explained Sunset .

"Good idea , just make sure to equip it with a cloaking device" I pointed out . "Right , I'll be sure to relay that information we will have you home , you and your fleet" said Sunset with a small smile. "Good , I look forward to returning to New Equiss" .

"Looks like I had better wake up , were headed towards Mannan should be interesting" I said. "Well best of luck , with this information that you bring back this will keep our scientists busy for decades to come" . "I agree , I highly doubt that even Malak himself would be able to use the Starforge to create a never ending fleet of ships to steamroll the Galactic Republic" . " Well best of luck" said Sunset with a smile.

 _ **Dream Sequence end**_

"Bridge to captain Seville" . I finally woke up , had my morning cup of coffee and finally answered the call that was on my wall. "Seville here go ahead" I said . "We have reached Mannan Logan and the crew of the Ebon hawk wants us to wait in orbit while he gets the last piece of the starmap". "Sounds fine with me" I said . With that I closed the channel to the bridge and simply finished up my coffee and got dressed . There wasn't much else to do , except wait and hold out until Logan and his friends return with the last piece to the starmap .

 _ **Location : Old Equiss , Old Canterlot**_

Darklight Storm felt like a new mare , and she knew it was time to bring about the end of the New Lunar Republic .

"Ponies of the Stellar Alignment , you saw what Luna did when she killed Celestia , many of you lost your homes , your families and now you have no one to turn to .

Nopony to look up to for a leader , I will be that leader I will be the one that ushers in a new age for the stellar alignment , it is time that we finally begin making our mark among the heavens ! , we will be the first to show everypony that we don't like being pushed around ! , join me brothers and sisters of the Stellar Alignment ! Join in this new age of peace and prosperity" .

 _Very good Darklight , you are well on your way down this dark path ! Soon you will be able to challenge Queen Luna herself_. Already Darklight began to organize everypony to doing various jobs such as mining , building various platforms , researching weapons , fighters , armor , bombers , vehicles , and starships . _**Finally , I will have my revenge on the New Lunar Republic ! , not even Queen Luna will stand in my way !**_ Thought Darklight .

She walked out onto a viewing area , and saw her own empire take shape , all she had to do was get someone to craft her own suit of armor and personal weapon . That's when she had an idea , she quickly grabbed a nearby quill and ink along with some paper in her magic and began to draw , her own armor that would instill fear and intimation in her enemy's . _the armor that I create I will personally craft myself or hire somepony to do it … at a price of course_ .

Finally her armor resembled that of someone from fiction . The armor would be composed of obsidian a rock very commonly found when digging for gems mostly . _Now to get somepony to craft it_ thought Darklight . _**I believe I can help you with that ,I will need to bond the obsidian to something that can withstand several beatings at once the samething will be with your helmet and wings**_ said Solar Flare .

 _Good , I can't wait to see the final product of my armor_. _This will take me sometime to do , so in the meanwhile why don't you handle the construction of your empire , I'll be sure to tell you once your armor is completed my … apprentice._ With that I could no longer hear my master as she soon set to work on my armor .

"Princess , we just got a report , that mostly of the military barracks is ready the same with the air force bases and the naval shipyards , the landing platforms are also ready" . "Good , what's the status on our weapons?" asked Darklight.

"There coming along your highness and with good progress , soon enough we should be able to equip them to our soldiers however the vehicles, fighters , bombers and starships are taking longer than expected and we don't know if we can reverse engineer this tech for our own use" . "I know that we can , in fact our research and development is already hard at work doing so . So you need not worry" said Darklight with a soft smile .

"Excellent , hopefully we can get electricity going and put up some kind of wall to keep the beasts out" . "Indeed , I'll have construction ponies get right on that" . Nodding he walked out of her private chambers and left her in peace .

With that , Darklight resumed her training for this upcoming war knowing that the New Lunar Republic will put all of her skills to the test ! . _I think letters are going to be a thing of the past , what humans call the 'internet' should be the way to go but that will require something called computers and a machine to build them I think they call it a factory or something of that nature … should take a while to figure out how to build such things as this_. Turning around Darklight saw that her armor had materlized in front of her with a note on her helmet .

 _ **Darklight , I think you'll find this satisfactory . However though , I've added a few touches including clips for your weapons and a sheath for your sword , I took the left over obsidian and was able to make a sword bonded with steel as it will be able to withstand breaking the clips I added are for your lightsabers that should be somewhere in the ruins of the old Canterlot castle I think , I recommend you take a team and find what you can up there , there should be no radiation up top now and across Equestria however though , be careful who knows what new civilizations are out there**_

 _ **signed Solar Flare**_

 **Darklight's POV**

After putting on my new armor , I knew that this had to be it . Finally after rounding up ponies who were willing to venture up top with me . We headed towards the rope elevator and sure enough we headed towards the passageway leading into the throne room . "Okay , head towards the armory find what you can in terms of weapons and report back to me" I said . Nodding they took off towards the armory , while I started to feel the effects of the dark magic taking off my helmet I had to find some kind of mirror and what I saw surprised me . I had mist , purple mist flowing out of my eyes . _I guess this is one of the side effects of the dark magic that still lurks within me courtesy of King Sombra I guess … I'll deal with him MUCH later_ I thought . Putting my helmet back on , I headed towards the library

 _ **Old Canterlot Royal Archives**_

I soon arrived in the very place where it all started , memories of the past came flooding my mind . Ignoring them I found the forbidden section , upon entering it I was looking through various tombs .

In one of the tombs I found a passage about a new set of elements that I have never heard of before . **The elements of Darkness**. _These will prove useful should we come under attack , I will need to find five other ponies to wield them as the element of darkness is mine obviously._

Taking the chance I took the tomb and back towards the elevator . All the while waiting for the others to finish up with what they were tasked to do. Meanwhile I was able to find a tomb talking about the elements of darkness . "your highness" . "What is it?" I asked .

"We found the weapons and are currently grabbing what we can , from what we can tell these lightsabers should be still functional same with these blasters , do you want them redone in a different color?" .

"Yes , each and every single weapon is going to need to be resprayed in the color of purple , same with the armor as well it's likely we are going to need them , now then get any and all civilians outside " I ordered .

"At once" . With that he took off back towards the elevator , thankfully though I had enough time to hide the tomb from the forbidden section I had a feeling that these elements of darkness could turn the tide of any battle in or favor .

 **Ah the elements of darkeness , from what i've heard they are more powerful than the elements of harmony as they were forged in darkness . Now you have to track them down**.

 _Yes master , it shouldn't be too hard tracking down the elements of darkness once I get my hooves on them I plan to wield them myself then give the other five to anypony that I deem worthy of that element._ **Smart thinking my apprentice , smart thinking indeed** . With that I no longer heard her with in my mind . All that mattered , was getting my revenge .

 _ **Location : Mannan**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

Finally I heard from Logan aboard the Ebon Hawk that they had the last piece of the starmap . Downloading it , the map was complete . "Alright people , lay in a course for the starforge " I said . "Captain , you think this is it?" asked my second in command .

"Oh yes , indeed this is it but I have another plan" I said . "and what plan might that be?" she asked . "we are going to download the plans to that starforge and build our own but with weapons that way it doesn't get blown to space dust" .

" I see , well should we call for backup?" . "Yes , It's time I get a transmission back home if I can" . I got up and walked back towards my ready room and decided to get with the queen. Finally after hours of waiting I saw Luna and I knew that she had that look on her face that meant something . "Adam it's good to see you again" said Luna with a smile .

"Indeed , but lets skip past the pleasantries and get straight to business" I said seriously . "Very well , what is it that you need?" . "Reinforcements , we have all the pieces of the starmap and will soon be headed towards the location of the starforge , the Rakata System" I said .

"Very well , I'll send the reinforcements there as I will be going there personally I have seen what the sith empire is very capable of through the dream world and I will be there with my own personal ship leading this charge" said Luna .

"Good idea , I'll be there as well to see them destroyed , which is why we are going to download there blueprints and build our own starforge" I said . "again , smart thinking we are working on several stations back home" . "I'll see you on the battle field?" I asked . "I'll be there trust me !". With that the image faded leaving a black screen. _I know what must be done , it's time I assemble my team and tell them of what must be done_.

" _ **Lunar team 1 report to my ready room"**_ after waiting I saw them ,enter .

 **TBC in Chapter 7 The Final Battle**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Final Battle

"The time has come to wipe out the Sith empire once and for all" I said . "As you all know , they have proven to be a threat to this galaxy and to even us who were and are working on a way to get home but there are something to take care of first" .

" And what would that be?" asked Rainbow . "Easy , we need to get there blueprints to there station and log that in with the complete starmap that's already in the computer " . "Ah think that makes sense , so we going in with a full battalion or not?" asked Applejack . "No it's going to be a strike team of four maybe five" .

"Then we are all ready" said a voice walking in . "My queen , glad you could make it" I said . "Of course , no pony wants to end this war as much as I do" said Luna . "I happen to agree with you on that sister" added Nightmare .

"Very well , let us get underway" said Luna eagerly . Nodding we all waked out of my ready room and went our separate ways. Not minutes later we got a transmission from the _**L.S.S. Lunar Wrath**_ informing us to get underway . "Alright , inform the fleet to cloak I say we sneak attack them" I said . Nodding Lyra sent out the transmission , and within seconds we were soon gone .

 _ **Hours later**_

 _ **Location : Rakata System**_

by the time we got out of what they called hyperspace . Lets just say that the battle between the galactic republic and the sith empire was in full swing .

"Alright all ships , decloak and begin engaging the sith ships , we are going to need cover fire until we can get close enough to that space station to board it" I said . "What about transporters?"asked Bon Bon .

"no good , and I can't risk it either" . Finally the entire fleet began moving at full burn weapons armed and shields already up , we weren't going to take any chances against the sith , we knew them all too well and how to beat them . So far we haven't heard from Logan or the others , and likely are out of comm range .

"Sir , you sure you wanna do this?" . "yes , I think it's high time I begin fighting alongside the army " I said walking back to my ready room to gear up .

 _So malak, this is where you've been hiding … here in the Rakata system , it's no surprise just wait till you face me ! In person , I am more than a mere match for you and whatever you throw at me in terms of warriors!._ Finally I was geared up and ready to go , with RD , Applejack , Captain Stardust Nightmare Moon and this surprised me Silver stream my second in command . _This wasn't what I had in mind but I'll go with it_.

"Alright , you all know what to do other ships are going to be launching shuttles towards the starforge with other strike teams , while the fighters provide cover fire" I said .

Nodding we all left my ready room once again and took a turbo lift towards hanger 1 . I knew that in my heart , this wasn't going to be easy, but at the sametime this guy had to be stopped one way or another .

 _ **Location : Hanger bay 1**_

Quickly we boarded the shuttle we were off , that is until we were informed of someone by the name of an Admiral Forn Dodona. " Route it here in the shuttle" I said . " **I repeat this is Admiral Dodona of the republic ship Hammers Justice , respond over" .** "This is Captain Adam Seville of the L.S.S. Eclipse , our strike teams are in route towards the Starforge now , that and we are buying you lot some time" I said .

"I can see that , do what you can while I'm not sure as to what your intent is it matters not" . With that she cut transmission thankfully , I our path was cleared as we flew through the wreckage of several sith fighters and republic fighters .

 _ **Location : Starforge hanger bay 2**_

We soon landed in one of the hanger bays where the jedi were stationed at . "I don't know what your intentions are but they seem good and we could use the extra hand int taking down malak" she said .

"Leave that to us , we can deal with what ever he throws at us" I said .

With that we quickly made our out of the hanger and we were able to battle our way through several hords of … droids .Finally we found a terminal , Aj began to download the blueprints for the starforge . This was going to prove most useful for when we build our own . Finally we found Carth , Logan , and Joelee slashing through droids .

"Hey , hope we aren't to late to the party" I said slashing through one of the droids . "Nope I'd said your right on time , were here to save Bastilla" said Carth . "I see , well I say we should work together , let my team and I handle the droids , while you lot find Bastilla" I said . Nodding they were gone and it was up to deal with the droids .

"Alright , got the blueprints now then take them down" she ordered . We all opened fire or slashing our way through each and every single droid until there was not a single one still standing . "Come on , we need to catch up to Carth and the others" I said .

Nodding we took off as fast as we could , until finally we found them at the door that lead towards Malak and who ever was with him . "Alright , lets do this" said Carth .

Nodding we all walked towards the door , before we could even open it out stepped Bastilla , but she was different this time around she didn't know what who we were . Before any of my soldiers or anyone could get off a shot she froze them , accept for myself and Logan . "Reven I knew you would come for me" she said .

"Bastilla , knock this off before I knock some sense into you and if it has to be done in combat , then so be it" I said .

"Oh be quite Spartan , it's not like you would have a chance against a sith such as myself" . _I think that can be arranged_ . Clipping my energy swords into a staff , I was more than ready to take her on . "You really think that you can take me ? , I highly doubt it but I don't see any reason to not take on a weakling" .

I charged her and both our blades clashed , Logan saw this and joined in on the attack , that I had started off . We both backed off and began to circle each other sizing the other up figuring out each others move .

Logan saw this and started things off with a simple swing of his lightsaber , unclipping my energy swords I swung both of them in a downward motion clashing onto her lightsaber . Already she could feel the strength emanating from me due to my augmentations .

"You see , I'm not any normal soldier , I'm Adam spartan 1993 the kind of spartan you really don't wanna fight or even come across in battle"I said . With the force she pushed me into a nearby wall and kept me there while she fended off Logan .

 _Well this sucks , doubt- hang on a sec I can feel her grip loosening on me … time to make my move_ . with her force grip on me gone , I pushed off the wall and gone into a roll grabbed both my energy blades and charged her and make my first strike across the backs of her legs . Screaming out she fell towards the floor now wounded . "Give it up , you can't beat either one of us you can be redeemed find that spark that is your bond and focus on that" I said .

"I can't , it feels like I'm drowning in a sea of darkness , just put me out of my misery" she pleaded . This was a surprise , but neither myself nor Logan would grant her such a request .

"No, you can be saved Bastilla you forged a bong that cannot be broken easily, the moment he took you was the moment that I would go after him" said Logan . _Oh I know where this is gonna go_ . "Logan what are you saying?" she asked puzzled . "I love you and would do any and everything to see you safe" .

I already knew that this was it , finally she deactivated her saber and hugged him and even gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do what I can here and turn the tide in both your favors , now go and face malak end this!" . Nodding we took off , and through another door stood Malak himself . "Darth Malak , I knew that we would meet face to face ! You will die this day!" .

"Ah , you must be the Spartan that I fought once before! , it's no surprise that you stand here before me with Revan" said Malak with a sneer in his voice . "It should come as no surprise , that now I have the chance to end your reign of terror once and for all!". Activating my energy swords and Revan his lightsaber , we both nodded and charged him from different angles .

He went on how he captured these jedi from the academy , as they cannot die , there trapped between life and death , not allowing them to become one with the force . So both myself and Revan were able to free each and everyone of them allowing Malak's power to deminish and fast . _Now the real fight begins !._ In a flurry of slashes , kicks and punches we had beaten Malak.

"It's impossible , how can a mere Jedi and a spartan defeat me!" . "Malak you were once a Jedi , yet you abandoned there ways and turned towards the Sith!" I said .

"I concur with the young spartan here , you were once my apprentice , it didn't have to end like this" added Revan . "Perhaps not , had I listened to you and had we not followed the path of the darkside what would our lives have been ?" . _I kinda wonder that myself_ .

"Go , my friend" . "and as I die , I am nothing" . With those last words , he finally closed his eyes . Before we left , Revan grabbed Malaks lightsaber and handed it to me . "Here , this was once my old apprentice's lightsaber , and now it's yours use it well" . With that we were finally able to escape the place that malak was on and back towards the Ebon Hawk and our shuttle . Moments later , Bastilla emerged and had redeemed herself . After more mushy stuff we boarded both our ships and took off with my team along side me .

 _ **L.S.S. Eclipse**_

Commander Silver stream watched worriedly as the station of the Starforge began to collapse into the star . "Commander , I have a small craft on sensors" called out Bon Bon .

"Are you sure it's one of our own?" asked Silver Stream. "Confirmed it is indeed the black shadow , she's flying alongside the Ebonhawk back to the surface" .

"Okay , take up formation alongside the Republic fleet I think we have something to attend to" . The entire NLR fleet formed up alongside the Republic fleet , and were headed back to the planet in the Rakata system .

 _ **Rakata Prime**_

After Logan Starr or Revan was now known as the Prodigal Knight among the Jedi Order , I couldn't be more proud of the person I came to know as a friend, and hopefully him and Bastilla can get along together .

"Hey , going somewhere?" asked Logan with a small smile . "We have to get back to our own native solar system , we would love to stick around but I think we have overstayed our welcome" I pointed out . "Well , you take care of yourself" .

"Yea , you too" I said . For the first time I took off my helmet to reveal my face I didn't look that specular not that it mattered though .

Boarding our shuttle , we flew back to the command ship of the fleet and were soon gone from the planet and out of the system. "Helm lay in a course for the wormhole near Taris" I ordered . "Course laid in" . "Punch it" . The entire fleet soon jumped and were gone from sight .

Just as we entered the wormhole , something happened instead of appearing in our home solar system/ galaxy we appeared in the same place alright , but this time around I knew this planet … _It can't be … the clone wars era_

 _ **TBC in MLP: The Lunar Clone war Part 1**_


End file.
